Cross Ways
by KidGoku13
Summary: What would of happened if Bardock had followed Goku on his journey on Snake Way after he and Raditz were killed? Will he let his son see him, and affect the future, or stay hidden form the man who will defeat Frieza? Read to find out!
1. The Beggining

Yay! What is this, my fifth story on here? I need a life...Anyway, I was watching season 1 and thought of this. Thought it'd be kinda cool for all you Bardock fans...and yes, even you fangirls...(rolls eyes) Now, I'm gonna use a dub-line to express my feelings of what I just said!

I do this for you, Bardock. And Bardock fans. And yes, even for you, fangirls...

I don't own DBZ, but I wish I did, but whatever.

--------------- ------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------- -----------

Summary of what has happened:

Raditz came to Earth in search of his baby brother, Kakarot. A giant battle ensues, and the brothers both end up...dead...

Episode 1

Goku's body is laying on the ground, with his friends all standing around him. Bulma cries, and Krillin can't believe that his best friend is dead. Suddenly, his body disappears.

"It was Kami." Piccolo says.

In Other World...

"Why'd you call me here, King Yemma?" Bardock asked as he entered into the check-in station.

"You'll see." Yemma said, and just as he did, Raditz came strutting through to the front of the line.

"Raditz?!" Bardock exclaimed. At hearing this, the Saiyan with long hair turned his head.

"F-father?!" Raditz shouted, with as much surprise as Bardock.

"Raditz..." Yemma cut in, as he flipped through his large book, "It says here that you kidnapped your own nephew and attempted to kill your brother."

"What's it to you, fatty?" Raditz snorted.

"Raditz! Why'd you try to kill Kakarot?!" Bardock scolded.

"You don't understand! Ever since our planet collided with that meteor, there are only four of us left, and he wouldn't join us!" Raditz explained.

"Meteor?" Bardock asked. "What are you talking about?"

"The meteor that destroyed Vegeta!" Raditz said, shocked that his father didn't know what caused the planet's end.

"It wasn't a meteor that destroyed Vegeta! It was Frieza. I was there on the front lines." Bardock corrected.

"Hehem!" Yemma cleared his throat, "Raditz, due to your selfish acts, you must go to HFIL."

"WHAT?!" Raditz yelled, "You can't send me there!" He began to attack Yemma's face, but King Yemma grabbed his head with his fingers to hold him back.

"C'mon Raditz." Bardock said, as he grabbed his son and began to drag him in the direction of HFIL.

"Well, at least you'll be there so I won't be completely alone." Raditz sighed.

"You won't be alone, but I'm not supposed to be down there." Bardock said.

"WHAT?!" Raditz exclaimed.

"Because I tried to save Vegeta, and changed my ways, I got into Heaven. You on the other hand..." he sighed, "I'm ashamed of you, Raditz. How could you do such a thing. I bet if you knew what I know, you wouldn't of pulled your little stunt.

"What do you know?" Raditz asked.

"He will be the one to defeat Frieza. I saw it in a vision."

"No!" Raditz said in terror, knowing that his baby brother had been killed.

Bardock continued to walk Raditz down to the flames of HFIL, and dropped him off with Fasha and Tora. Sadly, they hadn't made it to Heaven, but Bardock came to visit them when Yemma would allow. Bardock came back into the check-in station, when he saw a hand waving to Kami and Yemma from the doorway to Snake Way.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Your other son. I've allowed him to receive training from King Kai." Yemma explained, continuing his work.

"What?! Kakarot died?!" He said, shocked.

"Yes." Yemma begins to explain, "He died in the fight with Raditz."

"Do you mind if I follow him, Yemma?" Bardock asked.

"Go ahead." Yemma said, again working.

"Thank you, King Yemma." Bardock ran out, but he didn't see Goku anywhere. _Dang! _He thought, _The transport must've already come for him!_

Bardock spotted the tiny red car with one wheel as he flew overhead. It stopped at the end of a long path with a large snake head at the beginning. Goku, who looked almost exactly like Bardock minus his scar, stepped out, as did a small blue man with horns. Bardock stayed in the air, shocked. He couldn't believe that he was actually seeing his son as a full grown man. It didn't feel like so long ago that he saw him as just a baby. He decided to stay out of his sight, so he wouldn't affect the future that he had seen in those visions all those years ago. He flew under the path while Goku flew directly on the other side. The journey had begun for father and son alike.

------------------------------------------------ -------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- --

That's all for episode 1! Review if you wanna, and I'll post episode 2 soon, kay? Next time, we'll see even more things happen! You guessed that already, didn't you? Anyway...see ya!

-Kid Goku 13


	2. HFIL

Welcome back, all you Bardock fans, or if you're just a DBZ fan. I don't own DBZ, but I own my stories, such as this, An Ordinary Family, Two and a Half Saiyans, He Came By Cab, and The New Child. Read them if you want, but you're not here for that, are you? You came for this story. Fine.

------------ ------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------- -----------------

Episode 2

"Phew!" Goku sighed as he landed, "I don't think I have enough energy for this!"

_Who's he talking to?_ Bardock thought, _Does he know I'm here?!_

"Wait!" Goku said, "Even if I can't fly, I can still jump!" Goku began to jump, and was making great progress until he fell off of Snake Way!

Dark hands made of shadow began to grab at him, and tried to pull him under. He fought back, though, and managed to escape. He grabbed onto the side of Snake Way, but hurt his hand on the sharp spikes! He winced in pain and began to fall again.

_Should I help him? _Bardock was fighting within himself. Should he stay hidden, or help out his son?

Before he could decide, Goku had gotten back onto the path, but was running. He wasn't going to risk it again!

Meanwhile in HFIL...

Raditz is talking with Fasha and Tora. He couldn't believe that they had been sent down there. But, he also noticed it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"So, furball." Tora began, "You tried to kill your own brother? That's bad, even for a Saiyan."

"Yeah, Raditz." Fasha said, with extreme disappointment in her son.

"I regret it now, mother. I had lost my mind when I heard about the planet's end. One day, I finally just...snapped." Raditz explained.

"What's been done can't be undone, so just forget about it. If you're stuck here, you're stuck here." Tora said, trying to lighten the mood.

On Snake Way...

Goku kept running onward. Hours passed, and those hours turned to days. Those days turned to weeks, and then finally they saw a cleaning car.

"Who are you?" Goku asked, running along side the car.

"King Yemma likes to keep Snake Way clean, so he sends me out here." the blue man with horns inside said. (not the same guy)

Goku fell to the ground, exhausted. The man in the car stopped, because he felt bad for him.

"Hey, if you want, I can give you a ride half-way there. You're about a quarter of the way there now." the guy said.

"What?! Just a quarter?! Thanks!" Goku replied, and jumped onto the back of the car.

He slowly drifts off into his dreams. Bardock sits on top, and looks his son in the face. He was absolutely amazed in his son. How could he be a Saiyan, yet have such a kind expression on his face, even as he slept. He wanted to speak to him, but he didn't want to hurt the future he had seen.

"A buffet...?" Goku said in his sleep, "Alright! All you can eat..."

"Well, I guess you ARE a Saiyan, huh Kakarot?" Bardock inferred.

Suddenly, the cleaning car hit a bump and Goku fell off!

"Ow...wh-where am I?" Goku asked as he woke up. "Is this King Kai's place?"

He gets up and starts to walk around, when something catches his attention.

"Smells delicious!" Goku says as he walks over to a tree with peach-like fruit. He reaches up to grab one of them when...

SMACK!!!

He was hit in the back of the head, which temporarily knocked him out. When he jumped back up, he saw two ogres with shirts that said 'HFIL'. One was Red, with thick black-es, while one was Blue with large muscles.

"What'd you do that for?" Goku asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's what you get for trying to steal King Yemma's fruit." the red one said.

"Which one of you is King Kai?" Goku asked.

"Huh?" the red and blue one each looked at each other in confusion.

"Oh, you poor sap!" the blue one spoke up. "You're a LOOONG way away from King Kai's place. You're in the land of no return!"

"What?!" Goku exclaimed.

"Gauze is right, buddy." the red one said. Then the two go over to the side to talk. "Let me have some fun!"

"We'll play for him, okay Mez?" Gauze said, as he got into a stance like that you go into when playing rock, paper, scissors.

Gauze won, because scissors beats paper.

"Save me some!" Mez called.

"Sure, I'll try..." Gauze laughed, "NOT!"

"I never get to have any fun..." Mez whined.

Gauze walks over to Goku, who is trying to jump back up onto Snake Way while Bardock is watching from inside Yemma's tree. Or at least, he was until he spotted Fasha, Tora and Raditz sitting next to the blood pond. He snuck up on them, to surprise them.

"Hey guys." Bardock said, tapping Raditz on the back and making him jump.

"Father? What are you doing here?" Raditz asked.

"Hey Bardock!" Fasha said happily. "How long has it been, 3 months since you came to see us?"

"Yeah." Bardock nodded, "I've been following Kakarot."

"Kakarot?!" the three other Saiyans said, shocked.

"Yeah. He feel off Snake Way, so I thought I'd come see you guys." Bardock explained.

"Where is he, anyway?" Fasha asked.

"Gauze and Mez are playing with him." Bardock laughed.

"This should be interesting." Tora suggested, "Let's go watch."

"Okay, but stay out of his sight. I don't want us to affect the future. Remember guys?"

"Yeah. Sorry that we couldn't of helped you back then, old friend." Tora said.

Bardock, Tora, Fasha and Raditz all stood near the tree and watched Gauze throw Goku into the air again, and again.

"This isn't working." Goku announced.

"Well, I tell you what." Gauze said, "If you can beat me in a wrestling match, I'll let you use my flying machine."

"Yeah!" Goku cheered.

"But!" Gauze cut in, "If you lose, you become my play thing forever."

"Okay!" Goku nodded happily.

"Meet in front of the blood pool in one hour!" Gauze said as he ran off to go train.

Bardock jumped down from the tree.

"Hey Gauze. So you're gonna fight Kakarot?" Bardock said.

"What, you know that guy, Bardock?" he asked.

"Yeah. He's my son." Bardock smirked.

You see, Bardock came down to HFIL quite often to visit Tora and Fasha, so Gauze and Mez knew him quite well. They also knew that Bardock was very powerful.

Goku and Gauze assumed the traditional fighting positions for wrestling. Gauze had drawn a circle.

"Step out of bounds, and you lose, got it?" he said.

"Sure." Goku said.

"Annnnd...BEGIN!" Gauze called out and lunged at Goku, almost pushing him out of the ring.

"Is it my turn?" Goku asked, barely still in.

"Sure, kid."

Goku began to push and pull his hands back and forth, creating a slight wind. Suddenly, that wind got stronger and pushed Gauze all the way out of the ring and into the blood pond!

Shortly after, Gauze walks Goku over to what looks like a giant see-saw. He told Goku to stand on the end touching the ground, while he climbed up a large hill.

"Ready?" Gauze shouted down to him. Goku nodded in reply, and thus, the blue ogre jumped down.

Goku came within INCHES of the clouds at the top of HFIL, but began to fall again...

"Ka...me..." he said, putting both hands next to his side, "Ha...me..." a ball of light formed in his hands. "HAAAAA!" he launched the attack at the ground, and this gave him a burst of speed. He got to the clouds, and when he did...

KONK!

The clouds were too hard! He couldn't get through. When he landed, he saw both Gauze and Mez standing there.

"I can't get through..." Goku said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You could of..." Gauze smirked, "But you have one problem."

"What's that?" Goku asked, anxiously.

"You're head's too soft." he laughed.

"HEY! You tricked me!" Goku said.

"I can show you the way out." Mez piped up.

"Great!" Goku said, happily.

"But..." Mez cut in, "You have to catch me."

"That should be easy!" Goku chirped.

"You fool! I'm the fastest ogre in the land!" Mez bragged, and took one of the odd poses that seemed like one of the Ginyu Force's.

"You need to get out of the house more..." Goku declared.

A few hours later, Goku and Mez are on top of a cliff, and under them are blue flames. Gauze rang the gong, and off they went! Bardock and Fasha were standing next to the blood pond, just sitting there and watching the race. Goku passed them so fast, blood splashed up into their faces. They quickly spat it out without swallowing.

After a long, drawn out race, Mez and Goku stop for a breather, and Goku suggests that they take a piece of Yemma's fruit.

"ABSOLUTLEY NOT!!!" Mez yelled, but Goku was already at the tree.

Mez began to chase him in a circle, when Goku turned backwards and latched onto his chest.

"Now, where's the exit." Goku said, happily.

"What are you talking about?" Mez murmured.

"You better not of lied! King Yemma wouldn't be too happy!" Goku warned.

Gauze and Mez took Goku over to a large gap between two cliffs.

"There it is. Just keep going until you reach the top." Mez sighed.

"Great! And thanks for the fruit, too!" Goku said.

"What?!" the ogres exclaimed.

"Yeah. I was hungry, so I took a piece." Goku pulls out one of the peach-like fruits and shoves it into his mouth, and then runs off.

Meanwhile, Bardock is saying his good-byes to Fasha, Tora, and Raditz.

"I'll come see you guys again as soon as Kakarot gets back to Earth, kay?" Bardock says.

"Sure." Fasha smiled, and Tora shook his head in agreement.

Goku runs up a dream-like stair way, with Bardock following him when they see a light. Goku tries to go out the small gap, and feels something to push on. With all his might, he pushes the gap to find...

"Goku, what are you doing in my desk?" Yemma asked, as Goku popped up out of the drawer.

"Oh no!" Goku cried in shock, "Now I have to start over!"

Bardock pops his head shortly after.

"Thanks for leaving that open, King Yemma. He might of never of found his way out!" Bardock chuckled.

"Don't mention it, Bardock." Yemma said, not looking up from his book.

---------------- -------------------------- ------------------------- ------------------------------- -----------------------

Gosh, that took long to write...anyways...I'll post episode 3 very soon!


	3. Princess Snake

KG13: Hey guys!

Bardock:Hello.

KG13:We have a special guest in the disclaimer section today!

Bardock:No duh, Sherlock.

KG13:Don't make me get the fangirls!

Bardock, balled up in corner: There's no such thing as fangirls...there's no such thing as fangirls...

KG13:Obviously a bad experience there...Sorry Bardock, but no matter how much you say it, the truth is still there.

Bardock: DON'T SAY THAT!

KG13:...Okay well, Bardock, will you do the honers?

Bardock: Disclaimer, Kid Goku 13 does not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Shenron, Snake Way, Goku, Me...

KG13:WE GET IT! (Whistles)

Fangirls:Oh Bardock...(wink)

Bardock: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! The only thing I truly fear!

KG13:I thought you were afraid of anything happening to your hair...And losing you're friends...and...

Bardock: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! STAY AWWWWWWWWWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!

KG13:Wow...that took a lot of space. Almost a whole page. Anyway, here we go!

Bardock:Aren't you forgetting something?

KG13:Oh, yeah! Thanks. The DBZ live action movie is going to suck. I have one sentence that will make you believe so.

Sentence:Goku, in the movie, is an unpopular _high school student_and has _**normal hair**_.

----------------------- ---------------------------- -------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

Episode 3

Goku had made it back to where he had about fallen off before, when he saw what appeared to be a small castle or a house.

"Hey! That place looks fit for a king! But it doesn't look like anbody's home." Goku said, but then the house turned into a snake head and sucked him in!

_I remember this place..._Bardock thinks, and begins to follow his son down. Instead of crashing to the floor, like Goku did, he lurked in the ceiling along the braces. A lady in a green snake-skin dress rang a gong.

"The Princess has a visitor!" she announced.

In a darkly lit room, two more women like the one who rang the gong run up to a shadowy figure who is sipping a cup of wine.

"Mistress, you have a visitor!" one of the servants who had blond hair said.

"Good. I'll go meet him." The figure with wine said, who was a woman with blue skin like the servants, but was wearing a fur scarf, gloves that came to her elbows, and had a purple snake-skin dress. She had short orange hair that stuck up.

"He looks a lot like the last one who was here." the other servant with brown hair said.

Bardock was surprised they still remembered. He had accidentally ended up at Princess Snake's castle before, when he first became dead. He thought that Fasha was there, because he was looking for her, and he ended up nearly staying for 2 weeks!

"Oh..."she cooed, "From what I can tell he is quite handsome."

"Yes, Princess." the blond said.

"Let us go see our guest."

The servant with the gong rang.

"The Princess has arrived."

"Whoa..." Goku said as she emerged, "King Kai's a...woman?"

"Hello. We don't get too many visitors out here..." she blushed, trying to seduce him. "I think our last visitor was King Yemma."

"Yes. But that was over a thousand years ago, wasn't it?" the blond asked.

"Oh wait." the Princess realized, "Bardock was the last one here. Do you know him?"

"Nope. The truth is ma'am..." Goku said, "Is I came to train with you so I can help my friends on Earth."

"Oh...okay..." she said, and began to do...the tango!

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" she asked, "If you keep doing this so well, I'll let you lead."

"Wow! I'm doing good! I get to lead next time..whatever that means." Goku said quietly, "Oh, I get it! King Kai's waiting for me to see the vulnerable moment and attack."

Goku flips Princess Snake over his head and slams her to the ground.

"Gosh..." Goku said, "I didn't know that King Kai was so weak..."

"That isn't King Kai!" the brunette yelled, "This is Princess Snake, and she is known throughout the land for her beauty, and you must apologize to her right now!!"

"You're not King Kai?" Goku asked, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"No, please stay. You have to be hungry!" she begged.

"Hungry..." he said, and his stomach growled, "Well, it has been a while since I ate that piece of fruit..."

"Good. Girls, go prepare our guest a proper meal!" she demanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" they all replied.

Bardock, who was still dwelling in the ceiling, was watching them cook. Unfortunately, he too, was hungry. The servants heard this and looked up to see him.

"HEY!" the blond yelled, "What are you doing up there?"

"Watching my son. Please don't tell him I'm here." Bardock said.

"I tell you what..." the blond offered, "I won't tell, AND I'll give you some food IF you come visit us later, okay?"

"Gr..." Bardock growled, "Fine..."

"Good. Catch!" she threw him an entire turkey, because apparently she had known him before.

"Thank you!" he mumbled with his mouth full of food.

Back at the Check-In Station...

"King Yemma, please allow us to help out Kakarot and the Earth from the last of our kind." Fasha begged.

"Fine." Yemma agreed, "but remember, you can't do anything more than that."

"Yes, King Yemma." Tora said, and then he and Fasha flew off to some unknown place.

Back at Princess Snake's Castle, Goku had eaten a full meal, and Snake had convinced him to wash up before he left, so he was in the hot spring.

"How's the bath?" she asked from behind a rock, so as not to look at his naked self.

"It's great. It's really hot in here." He said.

"Those hot springs remain at a constant 300'." she explained.

"Really? It feels like it's been hotter in here..."

Suddenly, one of the servants turned a nob and it became night. Snake was trying to talk to Goku, but he wouldn't answer so she looked over. To her surprise, she saw a nub where the Saiyan once sat.

"Oh no! It was too hot! I burned him alive!" she cried.

He burst up from the water and walks out, and Snake instantly turns away, blushing VERY hard.

"Nice bod..." she whispered.

The servants tried to make him stay longer, and finally got him to watch a "sacred good luck dance" and gave him some drugged juice. This knocked him out, and while it did so, Princess Snake watched his dreams. Bardock saw the mirror too, and recognized the woman and child, but just barely. He hadn't watched his young son's life in a while. The last time he watched Goku and his family was the day that his grandson was born. This made him proud, and now he was getting to see him a little bit older.

"Who's the woman and kid?" Snake asked, "I'm jealous."

"I believe it's his family." the brunette guessed.

"This one's too tame." Snake said, and then she changed into a dangerous looking snake-woman, "I'll just eat him." The servants did the same.

"Please, let us have some too."

Goku woke up, and was leaving.

"Goku, I'm sure Gohan and Chi-chi will be fine! Stay a while." Snake begged.

"How do you know their names?" Goku asked suspiciously.

"You told me, silly."

"No I didn't. I would've remembered."

"Fine." she hissed, "I might not of been able to deceive your heart but what about your eyes, you poor, blind fool. What about your eyes?"

The whole room turned into the insides of a snake!

"I'm in a...!" Goku exclaimed.

"A snake belly. Actually, my belly!" she said.

Goku jumped to the left.

"Watch out for my digestive acids!" she warned.

"I've gotta get out of here!" Goku realized.

_I do too! But how do I get out of here without him seeing me?! _Bardock thought. _There's only one way..._

Goku preceded to the mouth, with Bardock following not so far behind. When Goku got out of the mouth, Bardock went upwards through...the nose. DUM DUM DUUUUUUM!!! While Goku was trying to trick Princess Snake into a knot, Bardock was busy whipping the green-ness out of his hair.

"This is almost as bad as the time I had pink hair for a day...(ordinary family reference. Good read!)" Bardock sighed.

-------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- -------------

Goku has gotten away from the deceptive Princess Snake, but what will happen next time? Find out...later!

-Kid Goku 13


	4. Arrival At Last!

Sorry that this took so long, guys! I've had a lot on my plate lately. So, I don't own DBZ, but I own my Bardock glove-y thingies!

----- ------------- --------------- ------------------ ------------------------------ ---------------------------------------

Chapter 4;

There Already?

Months have passed since the encounter with Princess Snake. We find Goku crawling along Snake Way, entirely out of energy. Bardock, on the other hand, is flying above him so as not to be seen.

"So...tired..." Goku panted.

_Is he gonna be okay...? _Bardock wondered, _Should I risk changing the future to help him out?_

Goku was still having a hard time, when he saw something.

"Is that...no, it couldn't be! It's...THE END!" he got up and ran when he said this. Sure enough, it was the end of Snake Way! But nothing was there! "Is this supposed to be some sort of sick joke?" Goku began looking around when he saw a small planet. "Oh, that must be it!" Goku flew off to the small planet.

_He sure did get his energy back fast..._ Bardock thought.

When Goku landed, he noticed something! The gravity was intense! He could barely move. He finally got just a LITTLE bit limber-er when he smelled something.

"Mm...I am pretty hungry...I'm sure King Kai wouldn't mind if I took a piece of fruit." he said as he went over to the tree, using every bit of his strength. He tried to climb the tree, but couldn't! Then, he heard something.

_What's wrong with Kakarot? _Bardock didn't understand that Goku wasn't use to intense gravity like he was.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" grunted a little brown monkey.

"Hi! Are you King Kai?" Goku asked.

"Ooh! Ooh!" the monkey nodded.

"Can I have a piece of that fruit? I'm starvin!" Goku asked as he struggled to bow as is custom in martial arts. The monkey climbed up the tree with ease and dropped down a piece of fruit, but because of the intense gravity, it went right through the ground! "Whoa! If Sir Isac Newton was hit in the head by one of those apples, he wouldn't of lived to tell the tale!" he exclaimed, "Try again! I'll be ready this time!" the monkey dropped another one, which fell into the Saiyan's hands, but this pinned them to the ground. Goku struggled with all his might to pull it up and after finally gobbling it down, the monkey jumped back to the ground. "Wow. You must be used to this intense gravity, King Kai. I've come to train with you, if you don't mind." when Goku said this, the monkey raised his hands into the air and began to jump around. "You want me to do that?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" chanted 'King Kai'.

"Okay...this must make you REALLY strong in this gravity! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" Goku did the same.

"Hehem...what are you doing?" a voice asked. When Goku looked over, there was a short, fat, blue man that wore a kimono with a Japanese symbol on it.

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

"I'm King Kai."

"What?! But then...who's he?" Goku asked again.

"Him? He's Bubbles, my favorite monkey. He's grown accustom to the intense gravity here." the real King Kai explained.

"Oh...that makes sense...I've come here to train with you, King Kai."

"Hm...not just anyone can train here. I want you to jump as high as you can for me." King Kai said.

"Okay." Goku jumped at least 15 to 20 feet off the ground, "Aw, man! How embarrassing!"

_Hm...he has quite the potential..._King Kai thought. "So you want to train with me? Alright then, but there's one thing you have to do first."

"What is it, King Kai?" Goku asked anxiously.

"You have to tell me...a joke!" King Kai smirked.

'What?! A joke?"

_A joke? That's it? _Bardock thought.

"That's right. Because I won't train anyone without a sense of humor. Here, I'll tell you a joke first. Riiing! Riiing!" King Kai said and pretended to pick up a phone. "You don't say! Uh-huh. Uh-huh. You don't say!" then King Kai hang up the 'phone'.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Goku laughed hysterically.

"You were supposed to ask 'Who was that?' and I was supposed to say 'They didn't say.'. I'll give you one chance to redeem yourself, but you have to come up with a joke!"

"I've got it! Why did the chicken...cross the road?!" Goku said as he powered up.

"Oh! I don't know! To...uh...to get to the other side?" King Kai asked as he began to snicker.

"No...wait...IT WAS TO FAR TO FLY!" Goku yelled.

"Oh! Hehehehehehehahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha!" King Kai snorted.

"You laughed! Now can you train me?" Goku asked.

"Yes. When I'm done with you, they shall call you 'The Prince of Puns!'" King Kai said hopefully.

"Actually...I came for martial arts training, King Kai." Goku pointed out.

"Martial arts? Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" King Kai asked, "Any particular reason?"

"Yeah. These two Saiyans are heading to Earth and I need to train to defeat them." Goku said seriously.

"I can tell you how long you have until they arrive, if you want."

"You can? Thanks!"

"Alrighty then...let's see here..." King Kai's antenna began to twitch as he searched the Universe for the two Saiyans. "Oh my...these two are as strong as they come...you might as well give up now."

"No way! I'm not going to give up! Please, train me!" Goku begged.

"I could train you in the 88 days it would take them to arrive for sure, but these two are even stronger than me. Do you think you could surpass my strength?"

"Yes, King Kai."

"Alright, for your first training exercise, I want you to catch Bubbles. Until you're used to the intense gravity, that's all you can handle."

"You want me to catch the monkey?" Goku asked.

"Yes. But don't underestimate Bubbles. He's much faster than he looks." King Kai smirked. "Run Bubbles! Run!"

And just like that, the monkey was off! Bardock made sure Goku couldn't see him and landed behind King Kai's house. King Kai sensed that he did so, so he went behind the house to meet the mysterious guest.

"So, what is a Saiyan like yourself doing all the way out here?" King Kai asked.

"I've been following my son." Bardock answered.

"That doesn't really answer my question." King Kai said.

"Kakarot's my son." Bardock shrugged.

"Who's Kakarot?" King Kai asked again.

"He goes by the name Goku." Bardock explained, "You just got finished talking to him."  
"So wait a minute...Goku's a Saiyan, too?"

"Yup."

"Hm...does he know you're following him?"

"No. It's complicated, but I think it'd be best if he didn't see me right now."

"Oh...I could let you stay in the back room of my house so he wouldn't see you, but what would you do for me?" King Kai offered.

"I dunno. What would you want me to do?" Bardock asked.

"Well...I'll make a little bargain with you. You can stay at my house, but you have to wash dishes, vacuum, and other house work." King Kai smirked.

"I..." _Crap! I don't want to...but I guess I will... _"Fine. You have a deal..." he mumbled.

"Good." King Kai said as they shook hands to seal the deal. "You can go on in." King Kai went back in front of the house to see Goku taking off his weighted clothing.

"You're gonna get it now!" Goku laughed evilly. He caught up to Bubbles, but it was no use. Bubbles just kept on running faster.

"I think it would be best for you to train with the weights on, Goku." King Kai called to him.

"What? But why?" Goku complained.

"The Saiyans lived on a planet that had the same gravity as here. You're from Earth, right? So this is about 10x what you're used to." King Kai explained, "The Saiyans have the unique ability to fight anywhere under almost any conditions."

"You just watch! I'm a Saiyan, too." Goku smiled as he put the weighted clothes and ran off.

_Believe it or not, I know, Goku. _King Kai thought.

"Well, this is boring..." Bardock sighed from the dark room in the back of King Kai's house.

"Hey, King Kai, can we eat? I'm starving!" Goku smiled.

"Oh? You sure you want to eat? It could give you a cramp, you know." King Kai warned.

"Never has before! It helps me do better to eat, actually." Goku explained.

"Yup..." Bardock smirked, "He's my son alright..."

"Okay. If you're truly hungry, then go on in." King Kai offered. As soon as he said that, Goku was off even faster than ever!

---------- ----------------- ------------- -------------------- --------------------------- -------------------------- -------

Okay, that does it for this chapter! So...see you guys next time or in my other stories!

Gagawop Wuvs Yu! (Oh wait...wrong story! ')

-Kid Goku 13


	5. I Caught the Monkey!

* * *

Hi, you guys! I'm back. Sorry it took so long to update, but I was away from my computer, then I had to WRITE the chapter, which took a while, but I'm here and this is a new chapter so yay. Finally, and update for this story! My second most popular, behind "An Ordinary Family", of course. So, I don't own DBZ, and yadda, yadda, yadda, let's get on with this, shall we? Again, so sorry for the long wait.

Episode 5

I caught the monkey!

7 days have passed, with Goku slowly catching up with Bubble's speed. But not enough to catch him. As agreed, Bardock has been doing the house-hold chores. But he figured it would be worth it to be with his son without affecting the future. So, Bardock continues with his work while Goku is busy demolishing the small planet of King Kai in his chase for the monkey, Bubbles. Suddenly Goku gets an idea.

Bubbles continues to run forward, while Goku quickly turns back to meet Bubbles head on! He ALMOST catches that blasted monkey, but then, Bubbles jumps over his head and keeps on running. Goku tries the same trick a couple of times, then gets the idea to hide in the fruit tree when Bubbles gets tired and wants to hide. Bubbles eventually does tire down, and leans against the trunk, when Goku says in a spooky voice...

"Oh Bubbles..." and tries to grab him!

But it was no use! The monkey was just too fast for our hero to catch. Or was he? Goku continued the chase. Much time passed, and almost every minute, Goku came up with a new way to trick Bubbles. Finally, FINALLY, he caught the monkey. He held Bubbles in the air and yelled,

"I CAUGHT THE MONKEY!"

_Sometimes he doesn't act like a Saiyan at all..._ Bardock thought to himself as he finished up.

"Good. Now watch this." King Kai said, walking over to Goku, then began to yell at the top of his lungs. This yelling caused a huge gust of wind!

"Why'd you yell, King Kai?" Goku asked.

"That's what you call a long distance call, my boy." King Kai answered.

"He sure is nuts some times..." Goku said quietly.

"Hey! I heard that! King Kai's the best!" a squeaky voice yelled from above. Then, a shiny white ball of light passed in front of Goku, nearly knocking him backwards. The light faded down to reveal a grasshopper man.

"Hello, Gregory." King Kai greeted.

"Hey, King Kai. So, who's this guy?" the grasshopper, Gregory, asked.

"This is Goku. He's my newest pupil, and he has managed to catch Bubbles." King Kai explained.

"Oh, I get it. You'll never catch me Goku! I'm the fastest ever!" Gregory declared.

"King Kai, you want me to catch a bug?" Goku asked.

"I'm a grasshopper, thank you!" Gregory corrected angrily.

"Well, actually, I want you to hit him with this hammer." King Kai instructed as he made a metal hammer appear.

"Oh..." Goku awed in amazement. He tried to pick up the hammer, but because he wasn't ENTIRELY used to the gravity, and the hammer was SUPER heavy, he dropped it straight to the ground! But he never let go of it.

_That's the heaviest hammer I've ever given a student before..._King Kai thought, "Go!"

And just like that, another chase had begun! Ugh...this is going to take a while. Let's check in on Fasha, Tora, and Raditz. They're bound to be up to something...In fact, I know they are...

In HFIL, Fasha, Tora, and Raditz are preparing to leave.

"The way I see it, they aren't just going to give them to us. We have about 80 days left, and there are seven of them, which gives us about 11 days or so to prove ourselves." Tora suggested.

"You have a point..." Raditz agreed, "But HOW do we prove ourselves?"

"They'll probably have some sort of tests or something, to see if we're pure of heart or somethin." Fasha guessed.

_I might blow this for everyone...I'm not pure of heart...I tried to kill my own brother for crying out loud! I remember saying he was a disgrace to us...but he's not the disgrace of a Saiyan. I am..._Raditz thought guiltily.

"Raditz, you shouldn't worry. Everything's gonna go as planned. We've had this worked out for a while." Fasha said. She couldn't read minds, but she could tell if something was bothering her son. Or Bardock, for that matter.

"Thanks, mother." Raditz smiled, cheering up a little bit.

"Don't mention it." Fasha smiled back, "So, shouldn't we get going?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Tora said, and they left HFIL. Destination, you'll just have to wait and see.

XXXFLASHBACK!!XXX

**A/N:Allow me to explain. There are some things I will not be able to fit into character dialog, and some things that will just be from the past that happened. So, I will have random flashbacks of the past in future chapters, starting now of course. This one takes place just before the beginning of the series. When Gohan is lost in the woods one day, actually.**

It was all over. Bardock found himself at a weird place, standing in line with a whole bunch of white clouds and other people. What was weirder was that the clouds could talk. There were also several people with different colored skin and horns.

_Where am I?_ Bardock thought to himself.

He couldn't feel the pain any more. The pain that had come from his recent fights. Then he knew. He knew that this must be death. He was terrified to his very core when this went through his head. Would he pass? Or would his soul be sent straight to HFIL? But, being Bardock, he wouldn't panic. He would keep it all inside. What kind of Saiyan let himself show fear? Then, he noticed something. Some other Saiyans were in the line! He would watch to see what happened to them. He watched as each one was judged, but all went to HFIL. He inched closer and closer to the front of the line, worrying about where he would end up.

Finally, it was his turn. He stood before King Yemma, and his humongous book of names and deeds. In comparison, Bardock felt small.

"Let's see here...Bardock..." King Yemma said in his loud, booming voice, "It says here that you tried to face Frieza alone after the others didn't believe you. Is that true?"

"Yes sir." Bardock answered in a respectful tone, not showing fear.

"It also said that you were given psychic powers."

"Yes sir." Bardock repeated, still with the same tone of voice.

"Hm...You did change your ways...so..." King Yemma thought out loud, "You pass."

"I...pass...?" Bardock asked, shocked.

"Yes." King Yemma confirmed.

"Sir, if you would please follow me." one of Yemma's blue, horned servants said to Bardock as he lead him to a door on the right side of King Yemma's palace. If Bardock was still alive, his heart would've been beating 5 times as fast as normal! He was utterly terrified when he was being judged. At least he would never have to go through that again! There was no way of being brought back for him. At least he could rest in peace, instead of the flames of HFIL.

_I wonder if any other Saiyans will end up here..._Bardock thought to himself, then he remembered, _Kakarot might be the only one, besides me..._

Okay, there you have it. The current chapter, and the flashback! Remember, there will be a flashback in almost EVERY chapter from now on! See you guys later!

Gagawop Wuvs Yu!

-Kid Goku 13


	6. Gregory

Me:ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!

Rocky:I was BORN ready to rock!

Me:That's why your name's Rocky.

Rocky:No it isn't.

Me:...shut up...do the honors.

Rocky:How can I shut up AND do the disclaimer?

Me:YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!

Rocky:Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. KidGoku13 doesn't own DBZ or anything related.

Me:Thank you. Also, I noticed a typo in the flashback. It's not about Gohan.

Rocky:Well duh, Sherlock.

Me:SHUT UP! It was ORIGINALLY about Gohan! I'll post that one later...

Episode 6

Prove Your Loyalty

Tora, Fasha, and Raditz all arrive on a planet that has green skies and blue fields. The planet known as Namek. Some villagers gather around to see who they are.

"Greetings. What brings you to our planet?" An older Namekian asked.

"We have come in peace. You see, the fate of a planet called Earth, and possibly the fate of the Universe, is at stake. We have come to ask permission to use your dragon balls." Tora explained.

"Hm..." the Namek pondered for a minute, "Nail. Show our visitors to Guru, and let him decide."

"Right." a tall, muscular Namekian, Nail, replied, "Follow me."

"Okay." the Saiyans nodded, and flew off after Nail.

Meanwhile, on King Kai's planet, Goku was having no luck with catching Gregory. He kept violently swinging the huge, metal mallet.

"Hahaha! Too slow!" Gregory teased, "You missed me!"

"You just wait! I'm gonna get you!" Goku yelled, not losing hope.

"In your dreams, buddy!" And the chase continued on like this.

"Bardock, I have to ask...do you plan on revealing yourself to him any time in the near future?" King Kai asked.

"It all depends on when he beats Frieza...I don't want to mess up the future.."

"Ah. I see...you had the power to see that future at one point?" King Kai said.

"How did you know?"

"Well, it's kinda obvious. You JUST told me. Not to mention, I know everything. HAHAHAHAHA!"

_Except a good joke..._Bardock thought sarcastically.

"I heard that."

"What the-?!"

"Well, I'm guessing he's getting hungry right now, so we're gonna eat." King Kai said and walked outside to get Goku, "Hey guys, time out! Lunch break!"

"Yum!" Goku licked his lips.

"Don't FEED him!!" Gregory protested. They went inside and chowed down, Goku eating like he hadn't eaten in ages.

"Won't this slow him down?" Gregory asked.

"No. He won't even get a cramp." King Kai smirked. Gregory gulped, "Yes, the Saiyans are remarkable."

"Gr...the Saiyans!" Goku growled.

"You mentioned early that you too are a Saiyan, am I correct?" King Kai asked.

"Yeah...but I will never be one of them!" Goku said angrily. It sort of hurt Bardock to hear him say that. If only he knew about him...

"Ah, but your being a Saiyan will come in handy, given the situation." King Kai pointed out.

"I guess you're right..." Goku sighed, "I'm one of them, and I don't even know very much about them..."

"I can tell you some about them, if you'd like." King Kai offered.

"Really?" Goku asked, "Wait a sec." He then brought over a chair for King Kai to sit in.

"Oh how nice. I feel like a king." He snorted at his own joke, "There were two rivaling tribes on the planet Vegeta. The Saiyans and the Tuffles." he explained, "The Saiyans were larger in size, but fewer in number. The Tuffle people were highly advanced, and enjoyed modern conveniences such as electricity and mini malls. They had abandoned energy sources that harmed their environment, and were enjoying a time of wealth and prosperity. On the other side of the planet, the Saiyans, who loved to fight, lived in primitive fashion."

"Ooh! Ooh!" Bubbles called.

"All Saiyans shared tails and the lust to fight. The Tuffles never expected for them to attack, but one day, they did. The Tuffles, having advanced technology that could read power levels, and a great deal of weaponry, were able to keep the Saiyans at bay until something happened there that only happened once every eight years." King Kai continued, "The full moon. The Saiyans quickly destroyed the Tuffles, but without them, they ran into much trouble. They needed to find advanced civilizations. Have you ever heard the joke 'How many Saiyans does it take to build a spaceship?'"

"Later!" Goku begged.

"Fine...anyways, they came across a race with advanced technology and much money, but their planet was a dump. An unholy partnership was formed. The race quickly hired the Saiyans to conquer other planets for them, and in exchange would be given money and technology."

"I see...what happened after that?"

"It continued on like that until the guardian of Planet Vegeta got tired of their evil ways and brought destruction down upon them. They got a spanking, except with meteors. There were only four survivors, and you were one of them."

"No! I will never be like them!" Goku protested.

"Ready to train some more?" King Kai asked.

"Yeah." Goku nodded.

"I'm ready too. Let's go." Gregory challenged, and they resumed their chase. When Goku left, Bardock came out and talked to King Kai.  
"You're wrong. Planet Vegeta didn't have a guardian, and it wasn't destroyed by meteors."

"I know. But I don't want to tell him about Frieza just yet. He needs to focus on the two Saiyans on their way to Earth, right now." King Kai said, "I don't want to tell him about Frieza, because if he fights him, he might lose his life. Just as you did."

"I wouldn't want him to meet his end the same way I did...thanks, King Kai."

"Don't mention it." he snorted and walked outside.

"Come here..." Guru coughed when Nail, Tora, Fasha, and Raditz came in.

"Guru, we have visitors. They say that they have come to use the dragon balls to stop an evil threat heading towards a planet called Earth." Nail explained.

"Hm..." Guru then placed his hand on Tora's forehead.

"Huh?" Raditz asked, "What's he-?"

"Sh..." Fasha cut him off.

"..." Guru read through Tora's thoughts, to see if he was doing what was right, and not taking advantage of the peaceful Namekians, "They are who they say they are."

_I get it...he can read my thoughts..._Tora wondered.

"Yes, indeed I can." Guru smiled weakly, "I will allow you to use the dragon balls. But you must help our people for those 77 days that King Yemma granted you to prove yourselves worthy."

"Help you? With what?" Fasha asked.

"Nothing in particular. Just go around to the villages to see if any chores or anything need to be done." Nail smiled.

_Chores?! That's IT?!_ Raditz thought.

_Well this is easier than I thought it'd be..._Tora said in his mind.

"At the end of the 77 days, you can use the dragon balls." Guru explained.

"Thank you, Guru." The three Saiyans said.

On King Kai's planet, Goku is tearing the small planet apart in his pursuit of Gregory. Hours have passed like this. Then, King Kai heard breaking glass, then looked over in terror to see that his car had been smashed.

"NO!!" he cried out, "MY CAR!!"

But Goku didn't listen. He continued to chase the bug. He finally got an idea! He threw the hammer with all of his might in one direction, and sped off in the other. The hammer whizzed past Gregory who kept on going. Goku caught it and stopped right in front of the flying grasshopper! He gently tapped him on the head with the mallet.

"See? Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Goku asked.

"Ha! I'm in great shape! You could never hurt me with that silly thing!" Gregory said proudly.

"Is that a bump I see?" Goku laughed. Gregory turned around to reveal a huge red bump where he was hit!

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" Gregory yelled.

"Now I get to train with you, right King Kai?" Goku asked excitedly.

"You really think you're ready to master the art of Kaioken in the state you're currently in?!" King Kai challenged.

"Yes. I am." Goku nodded.

"Okay. But first...let's take a lunch break."

XXXFLASHBACKXXX

Bardock was still shocked that he had passed. He began to think back on his life...had stupid he had been at times...he decided he might as well see if there was a way to watch his son. He found one of the ogres, and spoke with him.

"Hey, is there any possible way I could watch over my son...?" he asked.

"Huh? Um...I think so..." the ogre said and lead him over to a place where an old woman with pink hair floated atop a crystal ball.

"Hello. Just who are you?" she asked.

"Well, ma'am, this is a Saiyan named Bardock. He was wanting to watch his son."

"You're son, huh? Hm...and just what would be in it for me?" the woman bargained.

"Huh? I don't know. What do you want?" Bardock asked.

"I know. Be my personal assistant when you're not watching your son." she smirked.(WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT HIM TO DO THEIR WORK?!)

"You have a deal." he said, and quickly shook her hand. Now it was on to Earth to watch over his son as a guardian angel.

Okay, done! Had to finish quickly. Gagawop Wuvs Yu all!


	7. Arrival

Me:(yawn) Bored...

Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DBZ or anything related.

Me:Meow

Rocky:Huh?

Me:Woof

Rocky:What are you doing?

Me:Being an idiot...

Rocky:Ugh...

Chapter 7:  
Arrival

Many days have passed. Goku has completed his training under King Kai, with his father watching him every step of the way to becoming stronger than ever before.

"Alright, Goku. I've taught you all that I can teach you. Now it's time for us to review what you've learned. Come here, Bubbles." King Kai said, "GO!" Goku caught the monkey in, "half a second! Okay, Gregory, you're turn!" he said, handing Goku his mallet, "GO!" Goku gently tapped Gregory with the hammer within, "1.2 seconds?! Quite impressive. Now time for the Spirit Bomb. You ready?"

"Ready!" Goku said, after forming the bomb.

"Okay. Here goes. Remember, don't use your eyes. FEEL it out." King Kai said, making a brick whiz past Goku and circle around the tiny planet. Goku easily destroyed the target, "Just remember, you'll be on a much bigger planet when making the bomb, and therefore, it will be much bigger and harder to control. Also, if it is daytime when forming the bomb, you will be trying to control the power of the sun. Use this as a last-resort tactic, okay?"

"Right!" Goku nodded.

"Well, that's all I can teach you. OH CRAP!!" King Kai exclaimed.

"What?!"

"I forgot to include in my calculations the time it would take you to get back to Earth!!"

"But! I thought you were just going to ZAP me there!!"

"Nuh-uh." King Kai shook his head.

"WHAT?!"

"Listen, Goku, I'm not perfect, now am I? Even I make mistakes. Now, you need to tell your friends to wish you back."

"But how...? They're not here!" Goku pointed out.

"Just put your hand on my back and your thoughts will go through!"

"Like this?" Goku asked, putting his hand on King Kai's shoulder.

"Yes."

_Master Roshi? Master Roshi? Are you there?_

"Huh?! GOKU?!" Roshi asked, looking around in all directions from his toilet.

_Yeah! Can you hear me okay?_

"Yes...I can...where are you?!"

_It's a long story...but I'm still dead, if that's what you mean. Look, I need you guys to wish me back with the dragon balls right away. The Saiyans will be arriving tomorrow._

"WHAT?!"

_Yeah...I know...and I'll be arriving the day __**after**__ tomorrow!_

"I don't know how this is going to turn out...but it's going to be some messy business..." Roshi then sighed.

_But I know I have enough strength to beat them!_

"Ah...that's a huge relief!"

"Bulma, I changed my mind..." Oolong said, "You can go next."

"GUYS! I JUST HEARD FROM GOKU! GET THE DRAGON BALLS!"

"Huh?" The others asked together.

"Well, Goku, we can't have you going to battle all ragged-out, now can we?" King Kai suggested.

"New clothes?!" Goku asked, eyes lighting up.

"Yep." King Kai then wiggled his antenna, and poof! Goku was wearing...

"Saiyan armor?!"(**weren't expectin that one, were ya?!**)

"Yes. It is exactly like your father's."

"YOU know MY father?!" Goku asked.

"Indeed. He has been watching over you all of your life." King Kai explained.

"While we're waiting for the others to wish me back...could you tell me a little bit about him...?"

"Well, your father is...how should I put this...one of a kind."

_Gee, thanks..._ Bardock thought sarcastically.

"Oh, be quiet!" King Kai barked.

"Huh? King Kai...who are you talking too?"

"Ah! Me and my big mouth! Erm...no one. Anyways, he was very powerful. He had a power level of 10,000 when he died."

"WOW!! 10,000?!" Goku exclaimed, "My father must've been...amazing!!"

"He truly was, Goku. He wasn't like the other Saiyans. He didn't enjoy killing...he **loved** fighting, but not taking lives."

"Ooooh..." Goku sighed, "So he wasn't like my brother or the others?"

"No. You're brother wouldn't have been the way he was if not for-" but King Kai stopped himself mid-sentence.

"If not for who, King Kai?"

"Er...no one. Anyways, you should know, your father is extremely proud of you. He's watching you. Even now!"

"H-h-he is?! Where?!" Goku looked around frantically. Bardock dove for cover under the tiny window where he was watching from.

"He will reveal himself to you someday, when he feels the time is right. You'll understand eventually, Goku."

"Okay..." Goku sighed, disappointed.

"Hey, Goku, you're alive again."

"I AM?!" Goku looked up, and sure enough, his halo was gone!

Meanwhile on Namek, the Saiyans had been working their butts off to do whatever they could to help around the planet. It was time...to summon the dragon...The Namekian Neil spoke the password, and the dragon arose. The first wish was to take Bardock to the check-in station.

"What the-WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Bardock yelled, his body transporting to the check-in station.

The second wish was to bring Bardock back to life. Though, he didn't notice his halo was gone, and continued to believe he was dead. The third wish was for more years of prosperity and peace on Namek.

"Thank you so much for letting us use the dragon balls..." Raditz said, "As pay-back, I created underground bases for the dragon balls to be stored in if a guy named Frieza comes around, looking for them."

"Frieza...?" the Namekians asked.

"Yes. If he ever learned of the dragon balls, he would take them and wish for immortality..." Fasha explained.

"I see...then thank you."

"There's enough room in each shelter to hold an entire village. Well, we wish you the best of luck." Tora said.

"Yes...God speed." A Namekian said as the Saiyans departed.

Goku was rushing as fast as he could to the check-in station.

"Wow! In this new armor I fell as light as air!" he said, running, "oh yeah...every second counts!" he then burst into flight at incredible speed. A few hours later, Goku sensed something...the Saiyans! He could tell that they had just landed. _Hang on guys! I'll be there as soon as I can!!_

Me:But will Goku make it there in time? Will Bardock ever notice he is alive? Will more things change throughout this story? Find out next time in...CROSS WAYS; CHAPTER 8!

Rocky:See ya then!

Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13


	8. And So It Begins

**Me:Welcome back to another installment!**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 owns nothing!**

**Me:Rocky, that was short.**

**Rocky:I don't feel like talkin today.**

**Bardock:Then can I?!**

**Me:But he already-**

**Bardock:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related.**

**Me:...**

**Rocky:..**

**Bardock:WHAT?!  
**

**Me:Look up.**

**  
Bardock:Oh, ha ha. Veeeeeeeeeeery funny.(rolls eyes)**

Episode 8:

And So It Begins

At the lookout, Kami gasped.

"What is it, Kami?" Mr. Popo asked.

"A huge power level at the check in station! It's got to be him!" Kami then teleported to the station, only to find Bardock, "Goku?! Is that REALLY you?!"

"Huh? N-no..." Bardock said.

"Then who are you? And why are you here?"

"My name is Bardock. I don't know how I got here...I just poofed here..."

"Pleased to meet you, Bardock, but I mean why are you here if you're alive?" Kami said kindly.

"I'm not-" Bardock began, looked up, and then exclaimed; "WHAT THE HECK?!"

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you..." King Yemma said, while doing his paper work, "Your friends wished you back so you could help Goku fight the Saiyans."

"They what?!" Bardock then smirked, "I guess I need to thank them..."

"How could they have wished this man back to life? The Earth's dragon balls were used only seconds ago by Goku's friends!"

"There is a set on your home planet of Namek, Kami." Yemma explained.

"I'm...from Namek...?"

"Yes." Yemma nodded, not looking up.

"Thank you, Great King Yemma. I now know where I am from..." Kami said, bowing his head politely, "Tell me this, Bardock..."

"Yeah?"

"It appears that you know Goku...just how is that?"

"Well, I'm his father." Bardock shrugged, "I've been watchin over him all this time as a spirit."

"I see..." Kami said, "So, are you going to help defeat the Saiyans? They should be arriving shortly on Earth."

"Hm..." Bardock thought, "I could...but I'd have to find a way to..."

"To what?"

"Kami, it's like this. Before I died, I had these strange visions of the future. One of the visions was of Kakarot defeating this evil guy named Frieza, the same guy who destroyed our planet. I don't want to alter that future. So I need to stay out of his sight."

"Just why is that?"

"If he were to see me, and find out about Frieza too early, he might rush to kill him head-on, before he is strong enough to beat him. I don't want my son to be killed by the same person **I** was killed by. Do you see my point here?"

"Yes, I do." Kami then chuckled softly, "But riddle me this; how will you know when the time is right to reveal yourself?"

"I will know when the time is right."

"I see...you really aren't like the two Saiyans on their way to Earth, are you?"

"No...those two are the way they are because of Frieza...he's such a plague..."

"The way you talk about this Frieza person, it sounds like he deserves a good beating."

"Yeah. And I should be proud. My son will be the one to do it." Bardock said, "Then again, he's already done things I'm proud of him for."

"Yes, your son is quite the good person. You have reason to be proud." Kami then changed the subject, "I have a plan for how you can stay out of your son's sight."

"You do?"

"Fight with the others until he gets there." Kami suggested.

"Good idea. Besides, Vegeta and Nappa don't stand a CHANCE against me!" Bardock bragged, "I was stronger than them when I was alive the first time! And after taking Frieza's attack head-on like that..."

"What do you mean?"

"Saiyans get stronger after every battle. The worse the damage, the stronger they become." Bardock explained.

"Oh...Well, let's go." Kami said, "Put your hand on my shoulder."

"Right." Bardock nodded and did so.

"Kami! You're back! Hello Go-" Mr. Popo started, "You're not-"

"No. He is his father." Kami smiled.

"What?! Well, today is full of surprises, isn't it, Kami?" Popo exclaimed.

"Indeed. And maybe with this extra help, the future might not turn out so ugly for Piccolo and me."

"You think so?!" Popo said, a tear of joy coming to his eye.

"Possibly. Now, Bardock, go. The other Saiyans have already landed."

"Right. Wish me luck. Not that I'll need it." Bardock said, running of the tower and flying to where he could sense the others.(**Bardock went through the same training as Goku, so he can sense power levels**)

"What the-GOKU?!" Korin exclaimed, seeing the Saiyan whiz past.

Meanwhile, on the battlefield, Yamcha and Chiaotzu have given their lives to defend the Earth. But the battle is not over...

"Now, who wants to die next?!" The large Saiyan Nappa asked. Gohan was shaking in his boots, while Tien stood in awe, amazed at what Chiaotzu had just done, and Piccolo and Krillin stood firm, waiting for the Saiyan's next move.

"What? No volunteers? Fine! I'll just pick one!" Nappa smirked evilly.

"Oh no you won't!" Tien yelled, and attacked Nappa. Nappa quickly saw this coming, and chopped Tien's hand off! Tien fell to the ground in pain, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"He's been unarmed." joked the sinister Vegeta.

"Heheh." Nappa said, punching Tien so hard in the gut that he flew up into the air, and crashed onto some rocks, then fell to the ground. Nappa assumed him dead, and turned to the remaining fighters.

"P-Piccol-lo..I-I'm scared..." Gohan whimpered.

"Don't be Gohan. You're ready for this." Piccolo whispered to his young friend.

"Yeah, Gohan. This guy's just a big bully." Krillin said. Nappa then was about to punch Gohan, when there was a sudden flash of light!

"What the-G-GOKU?!" Piccolo exclaimed, "No! YOU'RE NOT GOKU!! THERE'S ONE MORE THAN WE THOUGHT!!" Piccolo then prepared to attack.

"Hold up for a sec! I'm on your side!!" Bardock exclaimed.

"D-daddy...?" Gohan asked, then realized it wasn't him, "Just who are you?!"

"Well, kid, I'll put it this way...I'm a secret."

"A...secret...?" Krillin asked.

"Yes. None of you are to tell Kaka-I mean Goku-that I was here."

"And just why is that?" Krillin asked, not dropping his guard from this stranger.

"Reasons that I can't explain right now."

"Okay, Mr. Secret! Will you help us?" Gohan asked.

"That's why I'm here." Bardock said, smiling to his young grandson. He then turned to Nappa, "You have no shame, do ya, Nappa? Picking on a little kid..."

"Just who are you?!" Nappa growled.

"B-Bardock...?" Vegeta asked, "But...you should be dead!"

"Bardock?" everyone asked.

"What part of secret don't you get?!" Bardock barked at the Prince.  
"You should join us."

"Oh please!" Bardock rolled his eyes, "Like I would wanna work for that maniac Frieza!!"

"How DARE you talk about Lord Frieza that way!" Nappa yelled, prepared to attack Bardock.

"Nappa! Control yourself!" Vegeta ordered.

"Look, are we gonna fight or not?" Bardock asked. Nappa gave Vegeta a look that said, "please let me fight this ignorant traitor!"

"Go ahead, Nappa. He should be easy to beat." Vegeta granted. Nappa tried to punch Bardock, but the good Saiyan managed to dodge, and not only that, but he kneed Nappa in the back. Nappa almost fell onto Gohan, but Bardock grabbed him and threw him into a rock.

"Nappa...what is your power level?" Bardock asked.

"Why does it matter?! I'm much stronger than you could ever be!!" Nappa barked, standing up.

"Oh really? Let's compare, shall we?"

"It's 7,454! Happy now?!"

"HA!!" Bardock began to laugh, "My power level a looooooooooooooong time ago was 10,000! YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE!!" And here I was slightly worried! Ha!"

"YOU SHUT UP!!" Nappa demanded.

"Ten...thousand?!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Whoa...glad he's on our side!!" Krillin said.

"Yeah..." Gohan agreed.

"I think I understand..." Piccolo murmured.

"Huh?" Krillin asked.

"He must be...Goku's father!!"

"What?!" Krillin and Gohan exclaimed.

"Doesn't it make sense? I mean...look at him. He's a Saiyan, and he looks JUST like Goku." Piccolo explained.

"You have a point. But that Raditz guy said all the Saiyans were pretty much dead, especially their parents. So how do you explain this guy being alive?" Krillin said.

"I don't know! Geez! I'm not all-knowing!" Piccolo argued.

_I know._ Kami said to Piccolo telepathically.

"Oh, yeah, old geezer? How?" Piccolo said in a smart alic-y tone.

_His friends wished him back using a set of dragon balls on another planet. Our home planet, Namek._

"So there are dragon balls there?!" Piccolo asked loudly enough for Vegeta to hear.

_The dragon balls of Namek! So...the rumors are true..._Vegeta thought.

_Yes. That is all I will say for now. You need to focus on your battle._

"What battle?" Piccolo scoffed, "This guy has everything taken care of!"

Meanwhile, Goku finally made it to where he could see the check-in station.

"There it is!"

"Kami, what is it?"

"I feel Goku! This time I'm sure!" he said, then went to retrieve the Earth's greatest hero.

"Kami?" Goku asked, looking around.

"I'm here! Grab my hand!"

"Right!" Goku said, and did so.

"Go! Defeat the Saiyans!" Kami encouraged the youth.

"I'll do my best!" Goku said, rushing off, "Hey, Korin?"

"What?! GOKU AGAIN?!" Korin asked, "What is it?"

"Gimme some senzu beans!" he ignored the comment before.

"Right! These are my last 2, Goku! Give em HFIL!" Korin said, tossing Goku 2 beans.

"I will! Thanks!" Goku smiled, then flew off towards the battlefield.

Nappa was in big trouble. He was being beat to a pulp by Bardock. So, he took a desperate move. He blasted at Gohan!!

"Oh no! GOHAN! LOOK OUT!!" Bardock yelled.

"Huh? AHH!" Gohan exclaimed, frozen in fear of the blast heading toward him.

"No! GOHAN!" Piccolo exclaimed. In a moment, he ran in front of Gohan, defending him with his life.

"No! Mister Piccolo!" Gohan cried, rushing to his friend's side.

"Don't worry, Gohan. It fells good...knowing that...I helped my only true friend..." Piccolo said as he faded away, a tear coming out of his eye.

"Piccolo! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gohan shouted, the kicked Nappa in the side of the head, sending him flying through a mountain! He blasted the bulky Saiyan with a Masenko, and then followed up with a series of quick, yet strong, punches and kicks to the stomach, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Whoa!" Krillin exclaimed.

_Gohan sure has gotten powerful in a year's time!_ Bardock thought.

"Ah! Kami! What's going on?!" Popo asked.

"Piccolo! He's dying! And I am fading with him!"

"Noooo! KAMIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Listen fast, my friend. There is a set of dragon balls on the planet Namek. Use them to wish us back!" Kami said, then faded from existence.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Popo cried.

**Me:Weeeeeell, that's all the time we have for today, folks!**

**Rocky:Suspense!**

**Bardock:I thought you weren't talking!**

**Rocky:I changed my mind!**

**Bardock:Grrr...**

**Rocky:Grrr...**

**Me:Um...**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	9. Epic Battle Against Vegeta

**Me:Hooray for quick updates!**

Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related.

**Bardock:And she has gotten very fast at updating...**

**Me:Cuz it's summer and my brother's agreement is over!(long story)**

**Rocky:Well, enjoy the story!**

Episode 9:

Epic Battle With Vegeta

"Listen fast, my friend. There is a set of dragon balls on the planet Namek. Use them to wish us back!" Kami said, then faded from existence.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Popo cried.

"I...have to try...for Chiaotzu!" Tien grunted, and charged up the last of his energy into one single blast, which he shot at Nappa, who was too busy paying attention to Bardock. The blast almost hit, but Nappa noticed last second! The smoke cleared, and Nappa was left flying where he had been, "No...I...failed..." Tien said with his last breaths, then died right there.

"Nice one, Nappa. You barely managed a defense." Vegeta congratulated.

"Keep your eyes on me, ugly!" Bardock said, then beat Nappa into the ground. He sensed Goku was coming, "I gotta do this quick." Bardock then, jumped up, and landed right on top of Nappa's stomach.

"Vegeta...help me...I...I can't feel my legs!" Nappa begged, then held up his hand toward his 'friend'.

"Whoa! Bardock hurt that guy BAD!!" Krillin exclaimed.

"It's the least I can do, Nappa." Vegeta said, reaching down and grabbing Nappa's hand. He then threw him up into the air, "MAYBE YOU WON'T BE SUCH A DISGRACE WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!!" he charged up an extremely powerful attack. He was going to KILL Nappa!

"NO! VEGETA!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nappa pleaded, but it was too late. Vegeta shot the attack, and Nappa faded from existence. Gohan, Krillin, Bardock, and Goku, who had just arrived saw that. Bardock noticed Goku hovering above them, and dashed off into some rocks nearby. Goku landed.

_Oh God...he saw me, didn't he?!_

"Goku! You're here! Hey! You're dressed like-" Krillin began, but then remembered Bardock's wish to remain secret.

"What happened just now?!" Goku asked quickly.

"We managed to defeat the big one, and the small one killed him, saying he was a disgrace!" Krillin explained.

"Were my eyes playing tricks on me, or was someone else here?" Goku asked.

"Uh...nope! No one else!" Krillin then got very serious, "Everyone's gone..."

"Yeah...I noticed...Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien...but where's Chiaotzu?" he asked.

"He blew himself up trying to save us." Gohan whimpered, "Piccolo gave his life for me!!"

"Hey, I bet you fought bravely, huh?"

"Y-yeah!" Gohan smiled weakly.

"Here, Krillin, take this." Goku said, holding out a senzu bean.

"A senzu bean...?"

"Yeah. This is the last one. I ate one when I arrived on Earth."

"Wait! Then you might need this!" Krillin said, rejecting the bean.

"Then just take half." Goku said, breaking it in two, "The other half's for you, Gohan."

"Thanks, dad!" Gohan quickly devoured the half-bean.

"Man, what a relief!" Krillin said, "We're ready to take on the little one when you are."

"Nah. I can take him alone." Goku smirked.

"Daddy! Are you sure?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yeah. Why don't you guys go on over to Master Roshi's? I'm sure your mom's there. Can you give her a big hug for me?"

"Mm...yeah!!" Gohan smiled.

"Goku...we grew up together. Let's just make sure that...that we grow old together." Krillin said, holding out his hand.

"Promise!" Goku said, shaking Krillin's hand, "You guys better get a move on."

"Okay. Be careful Daddy!" Gohan hugged his father, then flew off with Krillin.

"Well, it seems you showed your miserable face after all, Kakarot. I was starting to worry." Vegeta taunted sarcastically, "Are you ready to get beaten?"

"We'll fight. But not here. I know a better place." Goku offered.

"Lead the way." Vegeta agreed, then both Saiyans flew off. Bardock followed far behind them. Goku landed them in a rocky canyon, far away from any life. Or so they thought. Bardock landed behind a rock, prepared to watch, when something caught his eye. The fat swordsman, Yajarobe.

"Ah! A S-S-Saiyan!!" Yajarobe gasped in horror.

"Be quiet! I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just here to watch my son beat the heck out of Prince Vegeta." Bardock whispered.

"You're son...?" nothing computed in the glutton's puny mind, "Whatever. Just don't attack me!"

"Why are you hiding here, anyways?" Bardock asked, "You could at least give him your sword!"

"Ha! Like Goku would need it!" Yajarobe laughed.

"True." Then the action began! Goku charged at Vegeta, and tried to hit him with a barrage of punches, but Vegeta blocked every one of them, then got a couple of hits in on Goku.

"Not bad, Kakarot. FOR A LOW LEVEL!" he said, then bashed Goku down, into the ground.

"Man! I can't even keep up with this guy...But as grim as things seem, I'm getting excited!" Goku then powered up, "Kaioken...TIMES 2!!" Goku managed to hit Vegeta with Kaioken x2, but it didn't affect him very much.

"You'll have to try harder, Kakarot. I've encountered something like your little Kaioken technique before."

"Gr...fine! KAIOKEN...TIMES 3!!" Goku yelled, then tried to attack the nimble Vegeta, who dodged all of his attacks.

"What's he doing...?" Bardock murmured.

"I'd say taking a beating." Yajarobe replied.

"King Kai said not to go above 2!!" _Crap! Maybe I should step in and help him...No...Vegeta's a weakling. Kakarot can take im._

"King Kai? Who is-oh, I remember. Baba told me. Never mind!"

"Could you shut up?" Bardock asked angrily.

After several tries to hit Vegeta, none of them successful, Vegeta decided to finish of his pray by firing a Galic Gun!!

"PREPARE YOURSELF, KAKAROT!! THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!!" Vegeta yelled, getting into the proper stance.

"Oh no! Kaioken times 3!!" Goku then got prepared for a Kamehameha, "Ka...me...ha...me...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
"GALIC GUN, FIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREE!!"

The two blasts were of equal strength! Neither one could cut through. It was a standstill!

"Kaioken...TIMES 4!!" Goku's Kamehameha then managed to push itself and Vegeta's attack into the evil prince, sending him flying up into the air. Yajarobe ran to congratulate Goku on a job well done, but first he turned to Bardock.

"Aren't you gonna come tell him 'congrats'?" Yajarobe asked.

"No. And don't tell him I'm over here."

"Why-"

"Because I said so!!"

"Okay! Sheesh!" he then ran up to Goku, "Yeah! You did it! You sent him PACKIN!"

"No...I think that only slowed him down a little..."

"Huh? Nah." Yajarobe said, then smacked Goku playfully. Goku screamed in pain.

"Ah! My body's shredded! Please don't do that!"

"S-sorry. Well, if that guy's not finished...I'm gonna vamoose." Yajarobe said, then ran back to his hiding spot.

**Me:Okay, so this MIGHT have been short...but my next will be longer!**

**Bardock:Yeah.**

**Rocky:Well, see ya next time!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	10. Is This Really Happening!

**Me:Ready steady ready steady GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Rocky:Hello? You're supposed to be WRITING, not watching Fullmetal Alchemist!Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. GET OVER IT!!**

**Me:Waaaaaaaaah! Don't rub it in, you jerk!**

**Rocky:Get a hold of yourself, man!(slaps me)**

**Me:I'm not a man! You know what, I think I'll make you a GIRL!!  
**

**Rocky:No! I'll be good!**

**Maes Hughes:You sound oddly familiar...**

**Bardock:(shrugs) You too...hm...**

**Me:Okay, now, ONTO THE STORY!! For those who are wondering, I USE SABAT VEGETA, NOT DRUMMOND VEGETA! That's right! Bardock's no scientist in this fic!**

Episode 10:

Is this really happening?!

Vegeta manged to get off of the blast. He was high above the clouds.

"DARN THAT KAKAROT!!" he yelled, "Hm...I don't want to have to do this, but it seems I have no choice!" he began to look around, "I'll just have to transform! But where is their darn moon?! It's a MOON! You can't just hide it!" he flew around the planet searching.

"Ha! He can look all he wants...he'll NEVER find it!" King Kai snorted from his small planet.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" Bubbles grunted.

"He should've come back down by now..." Goku said to himself, after standing around for about 2 or 3 hours.

"Grrr! They must've destroyed it knowing I could transform!!" Vegeta yelled, "Oh well...I still have my ways!" he then landed in front of Goku.

"There you are! I was starting to think you ran away." Goku teased.

"It seems your little friends destroyed the moon so I couldn't transform." Vegeta pointed out.

"Moon...? Transform...?" Goku asked.

_Oh crap! Well...I guess he was gonna find out eventually..._Bardock thought.

"Play dumb if you wish. I can still transform, though." he said, and an energy ball formed in his hand, "It isn't the moon itself that makes us transform as you may have believed."

"Huh?"

"Light is reflected from the suns rays onto the surface of the moon. The reflected rays are what are called 'bluntz waves'. The waves enter through our eyes and cause a reaction in our tails, thus making us transform."

"I don't understand!"  
"Oh, you will. You see this? We Saiyans figured out that we were at the mercy of the moonlight on any planet we were on. We were unable to control day or night. But then..." Vegeta laughed sinisterly, "Then, we discovered how to create a special ball of energy which could do the same as an ACTUAL moon! When it mixes with the planet's oxygen, and I look at it, I will transform!"

_No! I have to stop him! But how?!_

"Ready? Here we go!!" Vegeta said and released the ball into the sky. He looked up at it, and began to become Goku's worst nightmare. His eyes became red. His teeth grew into fangs. He, himself, grew to more that 100 times his normal size. He was now...a GREAT APE!!

Bardock was looking down so that he, too wouldn't transform. He never was able to control himself as a great ape.

_Think, Bardock, think! _His conscience yelled at him, _DO SOMETHING!!_

"EEP!" Yajarobe yelped.

"Keep quiet! I'm trying to figure out a way to help him!" Bardock spat.

"Now, Kakarot, PREPARE TO DIE!!"

"Ah! I understand now! That great ape at the stadium...THAT WAS ME!! Which also mean..." Goku said, "I KILLED MY GRAMPA!! I'm so sorry! I don't know if I'll ever be able to make it up to you." Vegeta began to violently smash everything in attempt to catch the ever-agile Goku. But, he kept dodging by the skin of his teeth. Goku hid behind a rock.

"Run all you want." Vegeta said, then smashed the rock, "But you can never hide!!"

"Oh man! I'm in trouble...BIG TIME!!"

"Shouldn't we help him?!" Yajarobe asked.

"I don't know!! Gr...I...I HAVE TO HELP HIM, SOMEHOW!!"

"Kaioken...TIMES 4!!" Goku shouted. But his body was too weak to use the technique for long.

"Krillin! What's that strange light?" Gohan asked as he turned around.

"I don't know...but isn't that where your dad is?"

"Something isn't right..." Gohan murmured, "I HAVE TO GO HELP HIM!!"

"Gohan wait for me!" Krillin exclaimed, chasing after the young half-Saiyan.

Goku fell the the ground with a thud. Vegeta laughed evilly, then jumped up and stomped Goku's legs. Goku cried out in pain.

"Well, well. It looks like you won't be running from me any more!!" Vegeta teased maniacally. He then picked up the wounded hero and held him in one hand. He began to squeeze him violently. Goku screamed at the top of his lungs. He was going to be squashed! And Gohan and Krillin weren't even CLOSE to arriving in time!

"He's screwed of somebody doesn't do something!" Yajarobe said. But Bardock already knew that. He grabbed Yajarobe's sword and charged at the great ape monster.

"No one can save you know!" Vegeta said as he was about to snap Goku's neck.

"Hey, ugly! Let go of my son!!" Bardock yelled and then sliced Vegeta's tail off. As a reaction, Vegeta dropped Goku. Goku's eyes were closed, so he couldn't see his savior.

"No!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Vegeta shouted as he changed back to normal. When he was his average size again, he said; "I wondered where you had scurried off to, YOU RAT OF A WARRIOR!!"

"The screams were too horrible for me to stand by any longer. I had to do something. Now...YOU DIE!!" Bardock said, and turned his hand backward, sending a blast directly to the fake moon, destroying it.

"Without you, you can't transform. A stupid mistake!!" Vegeta pointed out and tried to punch Bardock's face. Bardock caught Vegeta's fist.

"No Vegeta. You're the one who made a stupid mistake. You messed with the wrong man's son." he then used Vegeta as his personal punching bag. And he didn't exactly go easy on the prince, either. He went all out. He was about to finish him when he heard his son's voice.

"Please, whoever you are...show him...mercy..." Goku pleaded.

"But-"

"Please. He's the last of my kind."

_He really doesn't notice who I am..._Bardock thought, "That's where you're wrong."

"Huh?" Goku asked, "N...never mind for now...please, let him...let him live..."

"But why?"

"By showing him mercy...we are showing him how kind people can be. And maybe some day...he'll do the same for one of us..."

"You've always been waaaay too forgiving..." Bardock sighed, then dropped Vegeta, "Well, since I can't kill you, I'll just give you something to remember this defeat by!!" he then blasted Vegeta with something strong enough to bring the prince within inches of death, "Don't come back. EVER!" Vegeta then called his pod to him.

"Fools..." he chuckled, "I will return. And when you beg me for mercy, I'll stare into your eyes as I kill you..." then, he was gone. Bardock rushed over to his son who was laying on the ground, near death.

"Who are you...? You look...just like me!!" Goku asked.

"Yeah...oh, God, how do I put this...?" Bardock sighed.

"Huh?" Goku said, giving Bardock a confused look.

"Don't give me that look." Bardock joked, "Okay...well...I'm...uh..."

"You guys did it!" Yajarobe interrupted. "Hey, what's the big idea! I thought you said for me to not tell-"

"Shut up!! I didn't think I'd have to step in!" Bardock barked.

"What...?"

"Well, aren't you at least gonna chase after your son who you beat up?" Yajarobe asked.

"You idiot! Vegeta isn't my son!!"

"But you said you came to watch your son-ooooh..."

"Watch his son what?!" Goku asked, feeling left out.

"He said he came to watch his son fight. But I thought he was talking about Vegeta. But his son...it's you!!" Yajarobe explained.

"What?!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yajarobe just saved me some trouble..." Bardock murmured, "Yes, Kakarot, I'm your father."

"But how?! King Kai said..."

"Well, your mother, brother, and my best friend wished me back using the dragon balls of Namek. Or at least...that's what Yemma said..."

"Dragon balls...on Namek?!" Goku and Yajarobe exclaimed.

"This is great!!" Goku smiled, "We can wish the others back after all!"

"Always thinkin about the others, huh?" Bardock asked.

"F...father...?" Goku stuttered.

"Yeah?" Bardock asked.

"Sorry I can't...get up right now..."

"It's okay. Come on. I'll take you to the hospital." he offered.

"What about me?!" Yajarobe exclaimed.

"You wait here and tell the others where we went." Bardock ordered.

"But...grrrr...fine!"

--Flashback--

Raditz, who was 13, was on Frieza's ship. He had just returned from a mission, which he failed.

_Frieza isn't gonna be happy with me..._he thought, then sighed.

Bardock couldn't stand being of Frieza's ship, even as a spirit, but could sense when his son was in danger. He was getting one of those feelings again, so he went to investigate.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Frieza barked, "How did you fail that mission?!"

"I'm sorry, sire!! Their moon...it was gone!! I couldn't transform, and I haven't learned how to use an artificial moon yet!!" Raditz groveled.

"How dare you come back here with such excuses!!" Frieza yelled. "Maybe you won't fail when you're dead!" he then shot a blast at Raditz. It was right on target, until Bardock stepped in. But, being a spirit, he barely deflected it away from Raditz. It cut through his hair, but other than that, it didn't touch him.

_What just happened...?!_ he thought.

"I will make sure to not show you mercy next time!!" Frieza lied, then went away in his transport.

**Rocky:That chapter wasn't as long as you said it'd be!!  
**

**Me:I know, okay?! But I wanted to update today!!**

**Bardock:FINALLY YOU MAKE US MEET!!**

**Me:Yeah.**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	11. Mysterious Nurse

**Rocky:Yeah. Um...**

**Bardock:Get to the good stuff already!!**

Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related.

Episode 11;

The Hospital

A few days passed. Goku had been put in a full-body cast, and no one came to see him, minus Bardock, who stayed with him. Goku and Bardock were talking when Master Roshi, Krillin, and Gohan came in.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried happily.

"Sorry we're late." Roshi laughed, "Yajarobe popped up just now and told us where you were."

"That means he ditched us after we asked him to do one simple favor!!" Bardock growled.

"Hey! You're that guy from before!!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Yeah." Bardock nodded.

"So was Piccolo's guess right?" Krillin hinted.

"What do you..." Bardock then remembered that Piccolo had guessed who he was, "Oh...yeah."

"What guess?" Gohan and Goku asked innocently.

"Piccolo had a hunch that you two were related. I mean, come on! Just look at you!" Krillin said.

"What?! You mean...you're my grandfather?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yeah. Gohan, this is your grandfather, Bardock. Bardock, this is my son, Gohan."

"We've met. I helped fight off Nappa and Vegeta while you were on your way to Earth." Bardock said, and knelt down to Gohan's eye level.

"Grampa...how come you've been gone so long?" Gohan asked.

"I died a long time ago, when the Saiyan home planet was destroyed." he explained.

"Oh...how WAS it destroyed?" Gohan asked, not remembering that Raditz had explained it when he came to Earth.

"It was blown up by a meteorite, right, father?" Goku asked.

"Yeah." Bardock lied. _I can't tell him the truth...not just yet..._

"Uh, Gohan, where's your mother?" Goku asked.

"She's having to drive here, but we flew over as fast as she could. She'll be here later." Gohan explained.

"Alright, Mr...Son? Time for your shot." said a nurse who just walked into the room. Bardock was shocked to see HER.

"No!! I'm...I'm all better!!" he stuttered, "I'll be okay!! REALLY!!"

"Be quiet and take it like a man." Bardock said as he slapped the back of Goku's head.

"Awwww..." Goku whined. The nurse put her finger on Goku's lips as if to quiet him. Then, without him noticing, she gave him the shot.

"That didn't hurt, now did it?" she asked.

"You already-?!" Goku exclaimed. Then Roshi squeezed the nurse. Bardock quickly punched Roshi in the face, as did she.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?!" he asked.

"Old pervert!!" he yelled.

"I have a message for you." she said, handed Goku an envelope and left the room. Bardock chased after her while Goku read what the letter said.

**Kakarot,**

**I'm sorry for being such a horrible brother to you...I know that there is no way I could possibly make up for even a fraction of that. I'm not asking for forgiveness. God knows, I don't deserve it. All I'm asking is that you hear out my apology. If we ever do meet again, I promise, I'll do everything in my power to try to make it up to you, even if I can't. Well, here's hoping you have a happy life(and after-life as well).**

**Your sorry excuse of a brother,  
Raditz**

**PS:If Father ever gives you any trouble, threaten to do something to his hair.**

_Raditz..._Goku thought. He could now rest easy, though. Knowing that his brother had stopped is evil ways gave him a...warm...feeling. The feeling that he had someone to call 'brother'.

"Wait up!" Bardock called out. Fasha turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"Thanks."

"For what?" she smirked.

"You know what."

"Eh. It was nothin."

"No, it wasn't 'nothing'. You guys could've wished yourselves back, too." he suggested.

"Nope. The Namekian dragon balls can only restore one life at a time. Besides, we had to make a pre-tty big deal to get you out."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it. Really, Bardock. Just do us all a favor. Be normal and die of old age!!" she ordered.

"Heh...right. Hey, one last thing before you go."

"What is it now?" she teased.

"I'm gonna miss you guys. Make sure to tell them that, okay?"

"Right. Well, see ya next time you die." Fasha laughed, "Boy, that's a sentence I never thought I'd have to say..." she then turned a corner and disappeared.

Bardock made his way back to be greeted by a face he feared in a way. The one woman that no one could defeat when she was angry...the only woman who could beat his son...CHI-CHI!! She had just gotten there.

"Well, well, well. Just who is this?" She asked, sounding angry. She looked Bardock over from head to toe, "You look a lot like Goku."

"Uh...Chi-chi...?" Goku began.

"Did you by any chance help out against the Saiyans?" she questioned, arms folded.

"Y...yes..." Bardock said weakly. He didn't want to get on HER bad side.

"Well, then. Thank you for protecting my baby!!" she said, wrapping her arms around Gohan, "So, why is it that you look so much like Goku?" her tone was now happy.

**Rocky:STOP MAKING CHAPTERS SHORT, WOMAN!!**

**Bardock:YEAH!!**

**Me:I was tired!! This was kind of a filler chapter. I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DO, TOO!!**

**Bardock:Oh really? Like what?  
**

**Me:I joined Team Torture.**

**Bardock:RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!**

**Rocky:Right!!**

**  
Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	12. One Word Namek

**Me:Hello, and welcome to...er...what story is this again?**

Rocky:You mean you DON'T know?!  


**Bardock:Why don't you know?!  
**

**Me:I just don't!! OKAY?!**

Bardock:Well, for your information, it's Cross Ways.

**  
Me:Oh. Thanks!**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT or any abridge series or anything else...**

**Me:We get it.**

Episode 12;  
One Word...Namek

"Well, then. Thank you for protecting my baby!!" she said, wrapping her arms around Gohan, "So, why is it that you look so much like Goku?" her tone was now happy.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Chi-" Goku began, but was cut off by Gohan.

"He's my Grampa!" Gohan chirped.

"Uh Gohan..." Goku said, knowing he should've broken the news to her much more sensitively.

"You're...what?!" she screeched, then fainted.

"Ooh, boy..." Bardock sighed.

"Mom, are you okay?!"

"Chi-chi!!" Goku exclaimed, "Bardock, could you-"

"I'm on it." Bardock said, sitting her up in a chair.

"Can't I finish one senten-"

"Hey, guys!!" Ox King bellowed, squeezing through the doorway.

"I take that as a no..." Goku sighed, "Hey!!" he smiled. "I got to finish my s-"

"Who's he?" Ox asked.

"Him? He's-" Gohan began, "Well...maybe it'd be better if Dad told you..." he said, remembering Chi-chi.

"Huh?" Ox then noticed his daughter, "Ah! Chi-chi!!"

"She's okay. The news just shocked her." Goku said.

"What news?"

"Ox, this is my father, Bardock."

"What?! Goku...this is your FATHER?!"

"Wild, huh?" Goku smiled.

"N...nice to meet you." Ox said, bowing respectfully.

"Same here." Bardock said respectfully.

"Ugh..." Chi-chi groaned, waking up.

"Chi-chi? Are you okay?" Goku asked softly.

"Y...yeah..." she then, again, noticed Bardock and went pale, and she nearly fainted again, "S...so you're REALLY Goku's...ya know..."

"Yes." Bardock said, laughing a little.

"B...but...never mind..." she said, not wanting to risk going into another fainting spell. She had already learned enough for today.

"Bardock, who was that earlier? It seemed like you knew her..." Goku asked.

"You don't have to call me by my name. And you mean that nurse?" Bardock stated.

"Yeah." Goku nodded.

"Your mother."

"What?!" every exclaimed at once.

"Today's just full of surprises, isn't it?" Roshi laughed.

"Hello, guys!!" Bulma chirped, entering the room.

"Hohohoho!!" Roshi chuckled, then realized it was Bulma, "Oh. I thought you were a nurse..."

"Cram it, old man!!" she said, punching him in the head.

"Ow...that's twice today!! What happened to respecting your elders?!" he whined.

"Wait a minute...Goku, how did you manage to get out of that battle without a scratch?"

"M...me? I'm not..."

"Bulma, I'm down here."

"What?! Then...then...who are..." she then thought for a second. The resemblance was uncanny, "You must be Goku's dad, huh?"

"You're the second one to guess that correctly." Bardock said, not forgetting Piccolo, "Yes."

"How are you..."

"The Namekian Dragon Balls."

"NAMEKIAN DRAGON BALLS?!" she squealed, "You mean other planets have dragon balls?!"

"Yep. Or so I've heard." Bardock said.

"Namek...where IS that anyways...?"

"I don't know. But it's where your friend Piccolo is from originally."

"Really?!" Everyone asked.

"Too bad we don't know where it is...we could bring everyone back!" Gohan said, half way sad.

"I can be of assistance!" King Kai said suddenly.

"Hey, King Kai!" Goku and Bardock said at the same time.

"Is it just me, or have I gone completely insane...?" Bulma asked weakly.

"It just so happens I have the coordinates for Planet Namek. But there's something you should know about that planet..."

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"Long, long ago, there was a severe climate change. Most of the Nameks died out...I'm guessing that's how Piccolo ended up on Earth..."

"That would explain it..." Bulma sighed.

"But I can check to see if any are still alive." King Kai then used his antenna like TV antenna, and picked up the signal, "Alright! There are hundreds of them striving on the planet!"

"But we still don't know where it is." Bulma pointed out.

"Hm..." he then pulled out an address book, "Nambo...Namdi...ah, here it is! Namek! 9045XY."

"Let's see here..." Bulma used a calculator to see how long the trip would take, "No way!!"

"What?" Krillin piped up for the first time.

"It would take...FAR TOO LONG!!"

"What do you mean? That's not too far away..." Bardock pointed out.

"Yes it is!! Look!" she then shoved a calculator in his face, "IT WOULD TAKE 4339.2516 YEARS, AND THAT'S ONE WAY!!"

"What? That's impossible!! Wait...you must only be thinking of Earthling technology."

"Huh?" Bulma asked.

"Saiyan technology is MUCH faster."

"But...just where are we supposed to find..."

"What about the ship I came to Earth in as a baby?" Goku suggested, "Or the one my brother came in?" he then remembered, "Well...that one might not be use-able after what Gohan did to it..."

"I could probably put something together..." Bardock said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I've always had a way with things like that." he shrugged.

"Neat!!" Goku smiled proudly.

"Well, it seems you don't need my help, after all." A voice said from the window.

"Mr. Popo! Hey!!" Goku greeted.

"Hello, Goku. How are you feeling?"

"Not too well...but I can't complain."

"Only you..." Bulma rolled her eyes, laughing.

"What did you mean...'your help'?" Bardock asked, getting to the point.

"Oh, yes. Well...I think I've seen an alien spaceship before...or at least, I think it's a ship." he explained.

"It would be a lot easier if that WAS a spaceship that was as fast as Saiyan technology...it would be quicker than having to build a new ship..."

"I can show you were it is, if you would like." Popo offered.

"Y...you can go if you wanna...but that guy gives me the creeps..." Bulma stuttered.

"Alright." Bardock shrugged.

"Hop onto my magic carpet, and I'll take you to it." Bardock shrugged again, then hopped on. While everyone in rooms below looked out their windows in awe, the carpet glowed white, and they were teleported to a lonely mountainous area.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Me:Okay, that was long enough, right?**

**Rocky:You're asking ME?**

**Me:No, I'm asking my readers. You know...the people who actually MATTER!!  
**

**Rocky:I don't matter?! You're mean! I'm tellin dad!!**

**Me:No need to do that, Rocky-chan. I'm...I'm sorry...gosh, that was hard to say...**

**Bardock:I matter, though, right?  
**

**Me:Of course! You're BARDOCK!!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	13. The Ship

**Me:Hello! Okay, I forgot to mention something in my disclaimer for last chapter. Rocky, take it away.**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related. And the statistics/data regarding Namek were all taken from the story "SAIYAN BLOOD" by DBZROCKS10. Thank you, DBZROCKS10! You're always such a big help!**

Me:You read my line, you thieving butt!!

**Rocky:Fine!! You say em!**

**  
Me:Thank you so very much, DBZROCKS10!! You're such a great friend and a big help!! XD Oh, the words in Namek are from SAIYAN BLOOD as well. I use that a lot as a good reference, but it's also one of the BEST stories I've ever read! XD**

Episode 13  
The Ship

"That was quick..." Bardock said, amazed at the speed of the carpet, "So, where's this ship?"

"This way." Popo pointed straight ahead, as he and Bardock climbed off the carpet.

"It's rrrrrreeeeally...c c c cooooold..." Bardock shivered.

"Yes, it is."

"Who would wanna live in a place like this?"  
"This is where Kami was when he first came to Earth."

"Oh..."

"He told me the story one day. He told me..."

(A/N:The italics are Kami's story.)

_When I first landed on Earth, I had severe amnesia...I didn't know who I was, where I was from, or where I was...all I knew was that I was alone. I constantly stayed near the huge thing that I thought to be a ship, thinking that if I strayed too far from it, my people would not be able to find me. It was my only hope._

_Years passed, and one day, I left that wretched place. I then came to the lookout, to become guardian of the Earth. But the former guardian told me that there was an evil hidden deep inside of me...so I had to get rid of it. After much time and effort, I managed to do so. That is how Piccolo was born._

_I had the blueprints for the dragon balls hidden deep within my mind, and I felt like a piece of home had found me after I created them._

"Wow...poor Kami..." Bardock said.

"Yes. Come on, we have to get up this wall." Popo said, hoping up ledges along a steep rock wall.

"No problem." Bardock smirked and flew to the top.

"You...you can fly...?" Popo asked.

"Of course."

"Come. This way." Popo said, as he got to the top.

They arrived at the ship, which looked like a huge white alien bug more than a ship.

"Hm...that looks like a ship to me...even if it is in pretty bad shape." Bardock said, holding his chin in thought.

"I see." Popo nodded.

"So how do we get in it?" Bardock asked.

"You walk near the door on the bottom and say the password."

"Which is?"

"Piccolo." Popo said, and a round platform came off the bottom of the ship to take them inside, "Step on."

"Okay, so how do we get it to go back up?"

"Just say the word again." Popo explained, "Piccolo."

As soon as they made it inside, the lights came on. There was a chair and a control board, but that was about it. The rest of the ship was empty. Bardock walked over to the control panel, and looked it over thoroughly.

"I don't understand this...it doesn't have any buttons or anything..." Bardock murmured. He continued to search for something to make it go. "What am I gonna tell them..." he sighed, "Wait a minute...THAT'S IT!! It must be voice activated!!" Bardock then got a little bit sad, "But I don't know how to speak NAMEKIAN...hm...Kami and Piccolo spoke some at that tournament...but I didn't understand them..."

"Kami taught me a few words." Popo smiled, "Wait...you were at that tournament?"

"Of course. I was allowed to watch over Kakarot as a spirit." Bardock shrugged.

"I see..."

"So, these words you were talking about?" Bardock got back on subject.

"Oh, yes. Well, where would you like to go?"

"Hm...tell it to fly to Jupiter! That would be a good start, don't ya think?"

"Okay. Jupuro kapu Jupaa." Popo instructed. The ship immediately took off.

"Wow...this thing has...a lot of...power to it..." Bardock said, struggling to stand, "Namekians never heard of safety belts, huh?"

**Sefte Belte** the computer said.

"What the heck?!" Bardock exclaimed.

"Sefte Belte means 'toilet' in Namekian!!" Popo explained.

"Oh...we just needed chairs to buckle into..."

**Jas le ha cho **the computer stated, and the toilet went away only to be replaced by a bed. A tractor beam of sorts put Bardock in the bed. The Saiyan wore a completely shocked look.

"That means 'bedtime' in Namekian!!"

"Oh...kay..." Bardock said. He sat up, and looked out the window to see Jupiter, "Hm...that was quick...getting to Namek should be easy with this! Though, it's not AS fast as a Saiyan ship."

"What?! You're saying Saiyan technology is faster than this?!" Popo exclaimed.

"Yep. This thing got here in about 30 seconds, but a Saiyan pod could've got here in about half that time. Or less."

"Wow..." Popo murmured.

"Let's go back to Earth and tell the others."

Speaking of Earth...

"I hope that spaceship works..." Bulma sighed, "So, who's gonna go with me to Namek?"

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm gonna go, and I don't wanna go all alone. So who's it gonna be? I know it can't be Goku."

"I'll go with ye!" Roshi chuckled.

"Um...n...no thanks..." Bulma laughed nervously.

"I'll go with you." Gohan said, standing up.

"G...Gohan, you CAN'T be serious!" Chi-chi scoffed.

"It was my fault that Piccolo died...so I want to go with you and be there when you wish him back..." Gohan explained.

"No!" Chi-chi protested.

"Please..."

"No! That's FINAL!!"

"I'M GOING!!" he yelled. Chi-chi wore a look of sadness and defeat on her face, "I'm sorry for yelling, but this is something I HAVE to do!"

"Yeah, Chi-chi. Let him go! He'll be fine!" Goku re-assured her.

"Goku!! SHUT UP!!" she yelled at him.

"Eek!"

"Gohan..." she sighed, hoping to convince him to stay.

"I have to go, mom!" Gohan urged.

"Gr..." she growled, "Is it so wrong to want a normal family?!"

"Uh..." everyone sweatdropped.

"Hey, guys!" Bardock said as he came in.

"How'd it go? Does it work?" Bulma asked.

"Yup." Bardock smiled.

"Wow! That's great news!! We're goin to Namek!!" she giggled.

"You!!" Chi-chi hissed.

"M..me...?!" He asked, worried of what was wrong and why she was yelling at him.

"You're going to Namek with my Gohan to keep him safe!!"

"Ye...yes ma'am!!" He stuttered.

"I wanna go too." Krillin cut in.

"Okay. The more the merrier!" Bulma chimed.

**Me:Our heroes have a ship now! What's gonna happen? Will they make it to Namek in one piece?**

**Bardock:I sure hope so...but there's more preparations...**

**Rocky:Can we end this now? I'm tired!!**

**Me:Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've really been on a roll, lately, huh? Oh!! Visit my profile and vote in my poll, okay? I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK, MY DEAR READERS!! The poll involves 'New Child'.**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	14. Hospitals are BORING!

**Me:Phew...it took a while to get back to Cross Ways, didn't it?**

**Rocky:Yes!!**

**Bardock:Seriously...**

**Me:I've been working REALLY hard on Ordinary Family and Saiyan Soul Reaper. SSR is SUPER popular! It's popularity SKYROCKETED when I posted it!!**

**Bardock:Okay...**

**Me:So yeah...but now, I'm back to CW for a while, since chapter 50 is up of Ordinary Family(BOO YAH!!)**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related.**

**Me:Yep. Oh, and the story starts to mutate and change from here on out, so DO NOT flame me for 'forgetting' some things, when in fact, I just cut them out, though there won't be very much of that in this particular chapter. Just goin ahead and warning you for the future.**

Chapter 14;  
Hospitals are BORING!

Bardock and Popo returned quickly after landing back on Earth.

"Hey guys." Bardock waved.

"So?" Bulma asked.

"It should work just fine. Except...it's voice controlled." Bardock said.

"That's no big deal."

"It's all in Namekian." Bardock explained.

"Oh...not good!!" Bulma exclaimed, "But...how do you KNOW it'll work...?"

"That Popo guy knows a little bit of Namekian. Enough to get us to Jupiter and back in a few seconds." Bardock said.

"WHAT?! A FEW SECONDS?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yeah. That's not a big deal..." Bardock said.

"YES IT IS!!" Bulma shrieked.

"Wow...Earthling technology is REALLY slow if you think that's significant. That's the average time for a Saiyan space pod."

"Rrrgh..." Bulma growled.

"Ah! I mean...Earthling stuff is...is...uh..." Bardock began, "Please don't kill me..."

"Hm..." Bulma said, now ignoring Bardock, "Maybe...hey! I got it! We'll just take Popo along with us!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Popo said.

"But...why not?!" Bulma protested.

"I need to tend to the look out, now that Kami's gone."

"Oh...shoot! So close!"

"I can teach you all the Namekian you'll need to know, though." Popo offered.

"You'd do that?" Bulma asked.

"Sure." Popo smiled.

"Yay!" Bulma cheered.

The next day, Goku, Gohan, and Bardock were all in the hospital room together. Gohan believed he was the only one awake, so he got out of bed to tip-toe outside.

"Where do you think you're goin?" Bardock asked. Gohan was caught by surprise, and jumped a little.

"Um...to go get some water...?" Gohan lied.

"Nice try." Bardock smirked, "You're going outside to train, aren't you?"

"Y...yeah..." Gohan sighed.

"Alright. Go ahead. I'll pretend I didn't see you get up." Bardock said, and closed his eyes again, "And as far as you know, I didn't wake up. Got it?"

"Thanks, Grampa!" Gohan smiled and continued to sneak out.

An hour later, Chi-chi walked into the room.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hey, Chi-chi." Bardock and Goku said at the same time.

"Where's Gohan?!" she gasped.

"He went to go get some water." Bardock covered for his grandson.

"Oh...okay..." she sighed with relief.

Meanwhile, outside, no where NEAR a water fountain, Gohan was trying to balance on top of a handrail. He suddenly lost his balance, but managed to catch himself. He was dangling from a few stories up, then managed to pull himself back up to continue.

"Why isn't he back yet?!" Chi-chi growled after 15 minutes of waiting.

"I don't know. Maybe there's a line...?" Goku suggested.

"I bet he's training!" Chi-chi yelled, and stormed out to go find Gohan.

"He's dead now..." Bardock sighed when Chi-chi was gone.

"Huh?" Goku asked.

Chi-chi stormed up to the roof, where she saw Gohan...reading.

"Hey, mom." he said.

"Gohan, why did you come out here?!" she demanded.

"To read. I figured some fresh air would do me some good." Gohan lied.

"Well, you shouldn't sneak off like that." Chi-chi said, calming down, "Now come on." she leaned down next to him so he could get on her back.

"But Mom, I can walk just fine!" Gohan said.

"No." she shook her head, "Get on."

"Fine..." he sighed, and did as he was told.

"This is boring..." Goku sighed.

"I can imagine it would be." Bardock said, "But you get out of that thing in a few days."

"Oh yeah..." Goku still continued to frown though, "But it's still boring..."

"You remind me of me...when I was told to rest, I wanted to do everything but." Bardock chuckled.

"Really?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. Rest is boring, but it pays off later on...or so they say." Bardock shrugged.

"Gohan, I want you to rest now, okay?" Chi-chi said as she came in and sat Gohan down on his bed.

"But..." Gohan started.

"No buts, young man." Chi-chi crossed her arms.

"Okay..." Gohan sighed, and laid down.

"I'll be back later." Chi-chi then left as quickly as she came in. Bardock peeked out the door to watch her to make sure she left.

"Okay, coast's clear." he said when she was gone.

"Thank goodness..." Gohan sighed as he got up.

"She really doesn't like you to train..." Bardock said.

"I know." Goku and Gohan said in unison.

"I don't see how you put up with it." Bardock joked.

"I'm gonna go back up on the roof now. Let me know if you see her coming." Gohan said.

"Okay." Goku and Bardock nodded.

"I wish I could go too..." Goku sighed.

"You'll get better soon, Kakarot."

**Me:Ugh...Sorry guys, that's all I've got for now...**

**Rocky:Tch.**

**Me:Aw, don't gimme the 'Tch' treatment!! I've gotta a lot of stuff at school, and I really need to update Runaway. It IS my turn, ya know.**

**Bardock:She's right.**

**Me:Besides, I wanted this to just be quality time between father, son, and grandson. Look, it'll be longer next time. In the next chapter, I'll make SURE to start the adventure/journey...thingy!!**

**Rocky:Whatever...just go work on something!!**

**Me:(sticks out tongue) NYAAAH!! XP**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**

**Me:OH! I forgot to tell you guys! I'm gonna audition for a Bleach parody/abridged series soon! The only part I think I could pull of is Ururu...the cute little girl with droopy black pigtails! Wish me luck, guys!**


	15. Immunity To Frying Pan?

**Me:Phew...long time since an update on here, huh?**

**Rocky:Just get to work.**

**Me:Riiiiiiiight...**

**Rocky: KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related.**

**Bardock:DON'T LEAVE ME OUT!!**

**Me:But...you're one of 2 main characters of this series!!**

**Bardock:Oh yeah...**

Episode 15;  
Immune to the Frying Pan

It's been a week since the last we saw of our heroes. Goku has been taken out from the full-body cast, and put into a cast on his left arm, right leg, and some bandages on his head. Chi-chi has been closely monitoring Gohan, making sure he studied a lot. Gohan has been doing one of two things; either day-dreaming about sparring or fighting with Piccolo again, or two, he's been trying to learn to sleep with his eyes open so that it would LOOK like he was studying. And what of Bardock you ask? Bored as HFIL.

"Hey guys!" Bulma said, walking into the room. Everyone but Chi-chi waved, and Chi-chi didn't wave because she was still sore about the fact that her 'little Gohan was going off into space all alone without his mommy'.

"So, how's the repairs going?" Gohan asked.

"It's pretty much finished." Bulma said, "But to be sure, I kinda need to borrow you, Bardock."

"The way you said that made me sound like an object..." Bardock sighed.

"You ARE the spaceship expert." Bulma reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Bardock yawned, "Alright, I'll go with you."

"Good riddance." Chi-chi snapped.

"Sheesh, why're you so mad at me! It's not MY fault!" Bardock defended, "If you should blame anyone, blame Nappa. He's the one who killed them..."

"Yes, but Nappa isn't here. So I have to take my anger out on you."

"I helped in keeping everyone from being killed!! WHICH MEANS GOHAN!!"

"I'm still mad." Chi-chi said, sticking her tongue out, then reading a magazine.

"You just won't listen to reason..." Bardock sighed.

"Lalalala..." Chi-chi hummed, not listening.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Capsule Corp. wasn't very far from W. Kong hospital, so Bulma and Bardock were just walking.

"Just ignore Chi-chi..." Bulma said, "She's always like that."

"I've been around worse. Besides, I don't care what she thinks."

"Wow...really? How come?"

"When you're a disposable soldier in Frieza's army, you have to learn not to let what others think get you down."

"Who IS Frieza?" Bulma asked.

"You'll see eventually." Bardock said teasingly.

"Oh come on!! Tell me!!" she whined.

"Look, you'll see when Kaka...I mean Goku fights him."

"How do you know Goku will fight him?"

"Long story." he sighed, not wanting to recall that day ever again, "In short, he fights, he wins, and all is well." he said sarcastically, "Happily ever after."

"Oh ha ha." Bulma remarked.

"Look, he WILL win. I know he will. Trust me on this one, alright?"

"Psh. Men..." Bulma rolled her eyes. They arrived at Capsule Corp. and went inside. Bulma led him to the ship.

Bardock circled around it, looking at it.

"Seems good to me..." he shrugged, "Have you figured out the voice commands?"

"Yup. That Popo guy taught me all the things I'd need to know."

"So, when should we head out?"

"Hm...how about in 5 days?"

"I'll tell the others." Bardock said and walked off.

"Wait!!" Bulma said. Bardock turned around.

"Hm?"

"Beware of frying pan. Chi-chi WILL try to hit you with it."

"I'm not scared."

"It's her ultimate weapon!"

"A frying pan is nothing compared to a steel table..." he sighed.

"Steel table...?" Bulma tilted her head, "You mean you're wife-"

"Yup."

"Owch..."

"Yeah..."

**"Steel**?"

"The strongest on the planet..."

"Man...and I thought Goku had it bad..."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Bardock explained everything to Goku, Gohan, and Chi-chi. And sure enough, just as Bulma had predicted, Chi-chi slammed Bardock with the frying pan. Chi-chi left the room. The attack left a bump.

"Ow..." he groaned, putting ice on it, "How in the WORLD can a frying pan hurt more than a table?!"

"Beats me." Goku shrugged.

"Why am I getting blamed anyways?!"

"If we knew why she did what she did, we'd tell you." Goku admitted.

"I'm...I'm gonna go lie down...If I don't wake up, then oh well." Bardock said woozily, then took a short nap on the window still.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Me:Woot! Another update!**

**Rocky:It was SHORT.**

**Me:Yeah...but it's something at least.**

**Rocky:Try harder you idiot.**

**Me:HEY!! I DID try hard!**

**Rocky:=.=**

**Bardock:The import thing here is that it's over 9000.**

**Rocky:Over 9000?**

**Bardock:The number of hits on this story. It's over 9000!**

**Vegeta:Notice she's used this joke twice.**

**Me:Yup! Also, don't forget to check my DA account, okay? Because there are all kinds of updates and stuff there(I've stopped posting pics in my profile. The link to my DA is in the bottom of the pics section!)**

**Link(though I doubt it will be there when this chapter is posted):**

**.com**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	16. Bon Voyage

**Me:Well...it's THAT time again...time for a Cross Ways update...**

**Bardock:Why so serious?**

**Me:First of all, oh ha ha, Mr. Joker.(sarcasm). And second, I dunno...sure this one's popular, but I don't think I'm doing it justice. That and I hate writing fight scenes, and those are coming up soon!**

**Rocky:So?**

**Me:SO if I write them, it's a pain. But if I don't write them, people think there's little/no fighting going on...but in truth, the fight's going on during the 'filler' on which the entire story is actually based.**

**Bardock:That's nice...**

**Me:NO IT'S NO!! Chi-chi! Get the frying pan!**

**Bardock:NO! I'll be good! I promise!**

**Me:Good. Now then, Rocky?**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. This includes some OCs.**

Episode 16;  
Bon Voyage

5 days since we last saw our heroes, Goku had made 3 sneak attempts. Only one of them was a success. And it was Bardock who had to go get him when he passed out in a deserted wasteland.

Life had been fairly peaceful for 2 of the 3 only surviving Saiyans(Vegeta's the third, in case you can't guess it). But for poor, poor, poor Gohan...well...Chi-chi has been trying to change his mind.

He had to keep explaining to her that it was _his_ fault that Piccolo, his best friend and mentor, was dead, therefore it was _his _responsibility to bring him back. But all that was going through Chi-chi's mind was getting Gohan to stay. And interfering with her plans got the death penalty. Or worse. The frying pan.

However, on day 4, she had given up all hope of reasoning with him. So she started packing. And boy did she pack! She had put almost everything except for the kitchen sink in his luggage; and she would have put that too, had there been enough room.

And so the day finally arrived. The day they began their voyage to Namek. It had been suggested by Bulma that he come by before Gohan and Krillin got there to make sure that everything was ship-shape and functional. After a few more diagnostics and reviewing the commands needed, they sat in wait for Gohan and Krillin.

"So...Bardock...what's being dead like...?" Bulma asked randomly, after 10 whole minutes of awkward(to her, at least) silence.

"Not really too different from being alive, really. Except you can't die...that and you have a halo."

"Oh...that's pretty interesting..." she nodded.

More silence for about 5 minutes that seemed to drag on and on.

"So...uh...how about this weather?" she said nervously. She hated silence, especially when it was like _this_.

"A bit cooler than Vegeta was..."

"What does Vegeta have to do with anything?" Bulma asked.

"Not the prince, the planet."

"The planet...was named after him...?"

"Yeah. Well...more accurately, our planet was named after our King, and the prince was named after him."

"Ohhh..." she said, "Why is this planet cooler than yours?"

"I guess it's because it only has one sun and it's so far away from it." he shrugged.

"What do you mean...?" Bulma asked.

"Vegeta had 2 suns, and they were close by. We weren't a solar system like this planet."

"Oh...hm...never heard of a planet having multiple SUNS before." she laughed, "Did you guys have more than one moon, too?"

"Nope. Just one. And it only turned full once every 7 years."

"Must've been chaotic when it DID turn full..." she shuddered at the thought of thousands of Oozaru(great ape) Gokus romping around.

"We have self control, ya know." Bardock said, picking up on that.

"What? Really? That's cool...how come Goku didn't, then?"

"No body was around to teach him."

"Oh yeah...r...right..." she sighed, "Ya know...when he was a kid, he acted like he didn't care that he didn't have a family...but I think deep down, the little guy was hurt."

"Probably, but we'll never now, now will we?" Bardock joked, "C'mon, you know what kind of person he is."

"Yeah...that's true." Bulma smiled, "Speaking of, which side of the family does he get _that_ from." she laughed.

"Veeeeeeery funny." Bardock said sarcastically, "Not from me or his mother. I guess that happened when he got dropped on his head."

"Never thought that would turn out to be a good thing." Bulma laughed again.

"Yeah, really. But there's a price for it." he kidded.

At that moment, Krillin landed on the island in what looked like tourist clothes.

"Yo!" he waved with a grin.

"About time." Bulma glared at him.

"S...sorry! Hey, at least I'm not the last one here!!" he said in defense.

"That's true...man...I wonder what's taking Gohan so long...?"

"It starts with a 'C'." Bardock joked.

"'Ohh, my poor little babyyyy!!'" Krillin mocked.

"'He's so helpless and defenseless!!'" Bulma added, in the most 'Chi-chi' tone she could think of.

Just then, Chi-chi appeared behind them, and got them all with her weapon of mass destruction. She then turned back to the car, where Gohan was hiding behind the seat.

"Oh, come on, Gohan! Don't be shy!" she smiled, opening the door for him to step out while the Ox King took out his luggage and put it on the ship.

Gohan did as he was told, and stepped out of the car. He was wearing a suit with shorts. He even had a new haircut for the occasion! A bowl cut, that made him look like a super-nerd. All he needed was a pocket protector and thick, black-rim glasses.

"H...hey you guys..." he blushed.

"Dude, what's up with the outfit?" Krillin asked, saying what all of them were thinking.

"I don't want my baby going off into space looking like some hoodlum!" Chi-chi said, crossing her arms.

"Okay...let's get going." Bulma said, and walked over to the door. Everyone else stepped on with her, minus Chi-chi, Ox, and Roshi, "Piccolo."

The door lifted, taking them inside as they said their final goodbyes.

"Come home safely, Gohan!!" Chi-chi called, "I love you!"

"Bye Mom!" Gohan waved.

"Try not to kill Kakarot while we're gone!" Bardock laughed.

"Double for me!" Bulma added.

"Same goes here...see ya!" Krillin waved.

And so...the trip to Namek began.

XXXXXX

**Me:It's short but it's something, right? Phew...now to do 10 more chapters of 'An Ordinary Family'**

**Bardock:And again, kiddies, she got this done in one sit-down.**

**Me:Which is why it's so dang short. ^^;**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!**

**-Kid Goku 13**


	17. The End

**I've decided I'm going to end this fic...I mean, what's the point of continuing? It's just a re-write of DBZ with Bardock from here. If you want to read that, go check out SAIYAN BLOOD by DBZROCKS10. ^^**

Episode 17

The End

The group arrived on Namek quickly and safely. However, their adventure on Namek was much more difficult. They first had to find the dragon balls on account of both Frieza and Vegeta searching for them. The underground shelters Raditz, Tora, and Fasha had built did however help out. A long battle with Frieza's private, five man army, the Ginyu Force, ended only when Goku showed up. And what a battle it was...Goku was almost stuck in the body of Ginyu!!

Afterward, Goku was extremely beaten out of shape and sent to the rejuvenation tank on board Frieza's ship to heal, while the gang fought with the tyrant himself. Of course, Bardock already knew the outcome, so he was able to convince the others just to hold Frieza off, not try to win...of course, the ever-arrogant Vegeta would have nothing to do with that. He was determined that he had become a Super Saiyan.

Finally, Goku emerged, ready for his pre-destined battle with the evil Frieza. He fought to revenge all Frieza had killed, and to protect those in danger. Krillin and Vegeta lost their lives in the battle, pushing Goku to the legendary status of Super Saiyan. Those who lost their lives were soon brought back, along with the ones who lost their lives in the battle with Vegeta and Nappa.

During the battle, when Frieza was desperate, he tried to destroy planet Namek. Goku demanded everyone go home, but Bardock stayed; he felt he must. The battle progressed rapidly, Bardock simply astonished as it went on.

When it finally ended, the evil Frieza was defeated, but they weren't safe yet; the planet was exploding. They tried to escape in Frieza's ship, but it wouldn't start up. At the last possible moment, they saw the ship of Captain Ginyu. It was a long, uncomfortable, and awkward ride to the random coordinates Goku had punched in. They eventually ended up on planet Yardrat, where Goku and Bardock learned a technique called the Instant Transmission.

After quite some time, the two Saiyans returned home to Earth, where family and friends were waiting patiently, along with a newcomer from the future.

The boy from the future explained to Goku a looming threat in 3 years time called the "androids", who would kill them all, except for him, who had died of a heart virus in his time period. The boy gave Goku an antidote and went back to his own time.

After 3 years, the Z-Fighters gathered to fight the android threat. But that was not the worst of their problems, as the boy from the future, Trunks, had tampered too much with time, causing 2 more androids to appear.

But they were a breeze for Vegeta, who had also accomplished the feat of Super Saiyan during the 3 years of preparation. Not only that, he had married Bulma and had a beautiful baby boy with her, who would turn out to be Trunks.

Another android appeared, this one's name being Cell. He absorbed the other two androids to gain power for himself. He held a tournament, with the entire Earth at stake. Goku was the second to compete, after the self-proclaimed best fighter Hercule stepped into the ring and was easily defeated by just a flick on Cell's hand. Goku however gave up, and let Gohan go into the ring. Gohan didn't want to fight until Cell self-destructed. The ever-noble Goku however teleported Cell, and himself, to King Kai's planet, where all there died. After that Gohan defeated Cell for good.

Goku refused to come back from the dead. He thought that maybe his dying was a good thing, and that no more bad things would happen if he just disappeared. The decision was reluctantly accepted.

Shortly afterward, Goten, the second son of Goku, was born. He looked exactly like his father. The person who took the most liking to was Gohan more than anyone. His big brother was his father figure since he had never met him himself.

And then, 7 years later, at the Budokai Tenkaichi, Goku was allowed 24 hours on Earth. All was going well until a certain set of events happened, unleashing the most horrible terror the universe had ever seen; Majin Buu. They all tried and all failed to beat Buu until the very end, by using the Spirit Bomb, which had been formed by the energy of the people of Earth.

And so, that is how our story ends; happily.

XXX

**I hope you all liked this story and will read all my others! This one was extremely popular, but I'm just not up to the challenge of doing an entire DBZ re-write...again, if you want THAT, read SAIYAN BLOOD by DBZROCKS10.**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


End file.
